


Binding Strokes

by Vamrasa



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Out Of Character Arthur probably lmao, Romance, Work In Progress, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamrasa/pseuds/Vamrasa
Summary: You get kidnapped, shenanigans ensue!





	Binding Strokes

Painting was about the only passion you had in life. It allowed you to truly capture the beauty, and sometimes the ugly, that the world around you holds. You didn’t have much to your name, a small home in a town far far away, a fiercely loyal horse and your painting supplies. It could be lonely sometimes but you managed to make somewhat of a name for yourself. Most of the time you were kind of a ghost, drifting from city to city looking for your next muse. However you’ve managed to find yourself in a rather, mmm, inconvenient situation.

You were truly minding your own, somewhere on the edge of cliff close to the little town of Valentine, where you had been staying for a couple weeks. Orion, your horse, was restless when you had left the hotel late at night but you hadn’t paid him much attention, too eager to create another painting. In hindsight you should have listen to the damn horse, he’s much brighter than you. You’re not entirely sure what led you to being kidnapped in the middle of nowhere at an ungodly hour in the night, but here you are. Hog tied on the back of some surly mans horse. Truly you have no idea what is happening. The man didn’t say much at all during the whole interaction. He shouted out something you really couldn’t understand, you flinched and attempted to flee because honestly who wouldn’t run from a yelling six foot man running at you in the middle of the night? He caught you in an almost comical fashion, lassoed like a wild horse on the run. This whole night was turning out horrible and your damn horse called it.

You certainly haven’t said much yet, still figuring out on how to get out of this mess. Every so often you would let out a quick whistle to call Orion over whenever he would get curious and stray behind. You’re surprised the man didn’t protest. Deciding to bite the bullet, horrible phrase to use right now, you turn your head to look at the man in front of you. Well look at his hand really, it was swinging back and forth limply in front of your face as he rode his horse. You couldn’t get a good look at his face despite your efforts. You’ll take what you can get you suppose. He has nice hands, they look strong and worn. Several raised scars stretch across his skin. The more prominent scar was a thick dash across his knuckles. He’s rather hairy and if you squint you can see he’s actually got some freckles scattered about his forearm. Well you certainly over analyzed the hell out of his hand.

“How’d you get that scar across your knuckles?” Your curiosity getting the better of you again. You tense expecting the man to hit you for even speaking. You really hadn’t even expected a reply. 

“What?” 

Yeah.. an understandable response, who gets kidnapped and asks about an irrelevant fact that has nothing to due with their kidnapping. 

“Uh, you have a scar across your index, middle and ring finger. How’d you get it?” Persistence is the key, albeit, a dumb key to open an equally dumbass door but, a key nonetheless! 

The man lifted his hand to his eyes. Only to put it down again after a moment. “Lady are you on somethin’? Most people start bargain’ for their lives ‘bout now. You wanna talk about my hand?” 

Turning his head you finally get a good look at the guy. You’d say he’s in his mid to late 30’s, winkles set along his eyes, a strong jawline. You could see his eyes in the moon light. A haunting light blue stared back into your simple brown eyes. He’s handsome. And his eyes were as beautiful as they were sad. He looked tired, bags heavy under his eyes. 

“I’m curious.” 

You let out another whistle for Orion as he’s spotted a nice patch of grass to graze on. He trotted his way back on the trail. Following behind. You really didn’t want to lose him again. Poor thing won’t take anyone but you as his rider. Although now it looks like he’ll have no choice. 

The man let out a sigh,”I think it was a bar fight?”

You peak up at him again, he moved his arm out of your face and is resting it on his thigh. Allowing you a better view of what’s ahead and his expressions. Or whatever you can tell from his profile anyway. 

“Did you win?” 

His expression changed again, tilting his head a bit he looks like he’s trying to recall the memory. 

“Honestly, I was so piss drunk that I don’t remember anything from that night. I was told I won though. Who’s to know what really happened.” He lifts his shoulders nonchalantly.

You smile a bit, “I’ve got a drunken scar that I can’t remember how I got as well. My story isn’t as exciting as a bar fight but I think it’s a good one If you’ll hear it anyway.” 

He nods his head, voice drawling out lazily. “Might as well, we still got a long ways ahead of us.” 

Ignoring the nervousness that came back into your gut you tell your tale. “The scar is across my side and goes all the way to my chest, well it’s more like a bunch of scars. Anyway I was about 15 at the time. Thinkin’ I was hot shit I snuck into my moms liquor cabinet and downed an entire bottle of tequila on my own-“the man snorted at that shaking his head back and forth “Kids”. 

You hum in agreement, “Anyway I black out, only to come to in my neighbors lawn covered in barbed wire. It’s absolutely wrapped all around me and I have no idea what the fuck happened and how I got there. My head was hurting I threw up, covered in dried and fresh blood it was just awful.” 

“Who found you?” 

“The neighbors dog! Started barking up a storm when I was crying out for my mom. It was horribly embarrassing and I wanted to hide under a rock for the rest of my life.” God you were so bored you thought a bottle of liquor would be a solution to all your problems. 

He chuckled a deep and raspy sound, “You ever figure out what happened that night?” 

“Well, a couple days after that I kinda pieced it together. The only barbed wire in the town was surrounding a ranch about a mile down the road. There may have been an individual who I may or may not have fancied who perhaps maybe might have lived on that exact ranch. And I maybe might have tired to go see them in my inebriated state. I’m assuming it went down awful considering they stopped talking to me and I ended up in the back yard of my neighbors cuddling barbed wire but, I digress.” 

“Well, that’s quite a story you got there Miss.” An amused smile was curled on his lips. 

“My life story is, has and will forever will be a mess.” You laugh dejectedly. “I just got into town a month ago because a friend suggested I try to find some inspiration in the country side. Instead of painting the Milky Way I’m here strapped to a horse like some commodity.” Sighing you loll your head against the horse you laid on. “Getting kidnapped was not how I was planning on spending my Friday night.” 

“Is that the story you’re going with, You’re some fancy painter?”

“You don’t believe me. Didn’t expect you to.” Your voice was resigned to your fate shifting around a bit you try to get comfortable on the horses back which was a futile effort but you’re too stubborn to not try. “You gonna hit me if I ask what’s going on?” 

He was silent. Mumbling something or another you couldn’t hear.

“If I’m going to die I’d rather not do it with a confused look on my face Mister.” Your voice was cracking, the reality of the situation finally setting in. You felt helpless.

“An’ dyin’ angry will make you feel better?” His face turned toward you now, his expression indifferent..

Your neck was sore from the strain of looking up but you return his stare anyway. You tried to stop the tears that begin to pool in your eyes. “Since you won’t answer me, can you at least make sure my horse gets a good home? He’s innocent in all this mess. Doesn’t deserve to be abandoned.” The first tear came down, followed by another. The man turns his head. 

You try to muffle the sob that wanted to come out. You didn’t want to die, how the hell did you get yourself in this situation. 

Trying to distract yourself you find Orion, he’s still happily following along. His midnight black coat made him blend in with the darkness of the night. You could only see the reflections of his hair and eyes as the moonlight bounces off it. 

“He’s a good horse. He knew I shoulda stayed in tonight, wouldn’t budge until I pulled some treats out.” Sniffling you let out a loud sigh. 

This really was going to be a long trip. 

It actually wasn’t a terribly long trip, funny enough. Your ribs were sore, dried tears stained your cheek and you were more tired than you had been in a long long time. Trailing along some train tracks, the man was silent the remainder of the trip. His horse trotted into a grove, coming to a stop right before you went under two trees that seemed to have fallen in the perfect place to make an arch. The man turns to you. 

“Don’t try anythin’ funny.” He spoke to you with a firm voice. Your heart broke. You still didn’t know what was going on. He pulled a small black sack out of his bag, moving to place it around your head. You’re not sure what was the point of shielding your vision now. You don’t fight it. Now surrounded by even more darkness you can feel more tears start to build up again. Sniffling quietly, “His name is Orion.” 

The man made a questioning noise. 

“My horse. His name is Orion.” You repeat.“Mine is Y/n L/n, if you didn’t know that already.” 

He just grunted softly. 

You felt the mans horse slowly trot, The walk wasn’t far only a couple minutes before you started to hear the sounds of people chattering. It was most likely a small camp. Their hideout maybe?

“Arthur’s back! He’s got her.” A women’s voice speaks up. Causing all the other chatter to stop. You can’t help the anxiety blooming in your stomach. 

The man pulled his horse to a stop, wasting little time his hands find your body, sliding you on his shoulder with little difficulty. 

He began walking, arm firmly around your waist. You could hear other footsteps follow after you as the man Arthur, presumably, walked passed them.

He places placed you on the ground , allowing you to stand on your feet before pushing you against a tree the bark dug into your back. 

He breaks your bindings only to pull your arms around the trunk of the tree and tie them again. A few moments pass and you can hear them all murmur amongst themselves, talking in hushed voices. The bag around your head is then removed. Really what was the point of the bag? 

Blinking the blur away you look passed the group eyes finding the canopy of tree you’re tied to. You’re scared, and maybe if you distract yourself you won’t burst out into tears. As your hands shake you watch as the breeze slowly sways the branches. The sun was slowly crawling it’s way back up the sky. It’s beautiful here in the brisk morning air. You spent all night out again. 

“Oi, oi, hey girl lookie here.” A rough hand grips your chin forcing your eyes onto the man who was speaking, he was stringy looking, light blonde hair and a long handle bar mustache. His eyes were wide and had crazed look to them, not someone you’d want to be stuck in a room with.

“Man, look at you. They didn’t lie, you sure are a beaut’” You squint at the man as he turns your head side to side. You wretch your head out of his grip glaring. He pulled back with a crazed laugh, allowing you to get a clearer view of the group. 

There was a lot of them from what you could tell, more men than women. You could make out Arthur standing next to a fellow with dark hair.

“You sure you got the right girl Arthur?” The dark haired man asks. Slowly stepping up to you. Inspecting you like a merchant buying supplies. 

How annoying. 

“I don’t know, you didn’t give me much of a description Dutch. I did what I could.” Did someone put a hit on you? You were just some no name painter what could your life be worth? 

Dutch, was staring you down hard.

“Well, good job. We’ll hold her till tomorrow just like we planned.” Dutch, the apparent, boss of this gang, turns on his heel. Addressing the group, “You all treat our guest here nicely now! We got ourselves a brother killer, should get along nicely with the likes of us. Don’t let her looks fool you boys either, she’s a happily married woman.” His voice was dripping in sarcasm, despite his almost casual demeanor.

Okay firstly, you’ve been complimented more times in these past few minutes than you’ve been your entire life. Secondly, a killer? 

“Whoa, whoa wait you really don’t have the right person, mister! I don’t know what’s going on!” So much for remaining silent. “I’ve never killed anyone who wasn’t tryin’ to kill me first!” 

“Ah, she does speak.” Dutch turns to you, waving a hand to dismiss the group of people who all looked at you with apathy. 

His boots kick against the dirt covered ground. Getting very much into your personal space. “I guess, since I’m feeling so generous today, I can inform you of the consequences of your actions, Mrs. Lockhart.”

“Mrs. Lockha-“ He doesn’t allow you to finish.

“You see, your husband is looking for you. He’s willing to pay a pretty penny to get you back home quietly. He tells me you killed his brothers and ran off with the family heirloom all because he stopped giving you your monthly allowance. Tsk, now that’s not a nice thing to do Miss. You broke his heart and his family.” His tone disapproving. 

You squint again, a bad habit you’ve picked up over the years. Also you couldn’t see for shit since your glasses had fallen off during the ride over here. 

“My husband.” You looked dumbfounded at the man before you. “Mister I’m not sure where you get your information from but I think you outta double check your records or whatever. I’ve never married. Haven’t even been with a man in a couple months.” You shake your head, they have the wrong person. 

“You’re a good actor Mrs. Lockhart I’ll give you that, but you can’t weasel your way out of this one.” Dutch pulls a chain from his pocket is a swift movement. Pushing his hand toward your face a familiar pendent swings in front of your eyes. His face tenses and his eyebrows furrowed, “This ain’t no fake Ms. Lockhart.” Your eyes darted between his and the necklace. Trying to connect the dots. 

Your face falls, eyes widening. 

Oh my god. 

“Ahh, there it is. That’s the look I was waiting for.” He smirks, removing himself from his imposing position over you. 

“W-wait no, this isn’t my necklace! How’d you even find that anyway? I won in at a game of poker! Which makes sense now considering I suck at poker.” You trail off watching the necklace dangling innocently in the mans hand. A black opal and diamond necklace, you recall how you were so happy to win a game of poker, it was the first time, and it was against another woman. The game was actually fun, she was just some pleasant stranger who offered to go a couple games with you. Despite your initial refusals she eventually coaxed you into a game. Which turned into another game and so on until low and behold you accumulated more chips then you could count. She ended up quitting and giving you the necklace as a payment, which again you refused. But damn was she persistent. Who would have thought that would have landed you here. 

Shaking your head you silently berate yourself for being so naive. You throw your head back, “It all makes so much sense now, I didn’t even pay any attention. Everyone kept saying how we looked alike.. god I’m an idiot.” Groaning you let your legs buckle and you painfully fall onto the ground. Disgruntled you peak at the two men who are surprisingly still listening to you. God you’re pathetic getting used like that. You fight the tears that want to come out.

“Well I guess we will find out tomorrow. Come, Arthur.” They walked away, not even sparing you a second glance. 

And so you sat. 

And sat. 

You tried to take a nap even. But the bark and your wrists were far too uncomfortable for you to be able to rest in anyway. Plus the morning light was shifting on and off your eyes leaving you shifting around to get out it’s way. 

You cursed your fate, called yourself an idiot, pretty much went through all the stages of grief before noon. 

And then you watched, or tried to anyway. 

The camp dwellers seemed to be rather indifferent to your presence, none of them even so much as looking in your direction. You listen as some of them chat amongst themselves or even too themselves in some people’s cases. You're not sure if this was intentional or not but Arthur placed Orion in your view, which was very comforting probably for the both of you. Orion can get antsy if he doesn’t see you for prolonged amounts of time. 

All-in-all the day was as eventful as it could be, seeing as you’re tied to a tree and all. 

The night was finally falling, taking with it the light and what little vision you had left. You were near sighted as hell and couldn’t see much passed arms length. Which is a real tell of how these people don’t give two shits about personal space. 

Movement to your left draws your attention, someone was walking towards you. Hell if you could tell who it was though. 

“Who’s there?” Squinting again your body tensed. 

“It’s me, Arthur.” Ah, thank god you were worried that crazy looking man from earlier was back for round two of The heebie-jeebies. 

“Arthur?” You looked up to him, not sure what he wanted. 

“Uh, I hope you don’t mind me askin’ but how does a woman of your... stature handle that big ol monster? He’s not a horse I would see someone so small riddin’.” Ah you see he’s got a curious side himself. You’re grateful to him, just being so much as acknowledged is making you feel much better. 

You can’t help the little snort that came out, “You mean Orion?” 

He nods, feet shuffling a bit. 

“Well I had to get custom stirrups, I had to get custom everything. For the most part he listens to me, thankfully. He’s rather smart for such a big brute don’t let his size deceive you.” 

He made a thoughtful noise scratching his hairy chin, “I see.” 

You nod, “Ah, was-was that all?” Looking up to him, your try to see his facial expression better but squinting is doing jack shit for you in this lighting. 

“Oh! I uh, found, what I am assumin’ are your glasses stuck to my horse. Figured I’d give’em back.” He shrugs again. 

Wow that was very thoughtful of him. 

His hand came out, presenting your glasses. “Oh! Arthur thank you! I thought I was going to have to be blind for the rest of my 10 hour life span.” You snort out another laugh before he could even react. “Ah sorry that was in bad taste, really though thank you.” You gave him a small head curtsy in thanks. 

Arthur cleared his throat, awkwardly holding out his hand still. You just stared at him. He was fidgeting as he slowly realized you couldn’t take them, being retrained and all. 

“Would it be too much to ask if you could put them on for me?” You ask him trying to hide the laughter in your voice, for a kidnapper he wasn’t very intimidating right now. 

He mumbled something under his breathe, a bad habit of his you guess. A sigh made it’s was out of his mouth as he kneeled in front of you. 

Carefully he moved some of your fallen hair out of your face, then he aligned the arms of the glasses to your ears, as well as he could, pushing them gently to the bridge of your nose with his index finger. You reflexively scrunched your nose in attempt of adjusting your glasses better. Blinking, your eyes adjust to what little light there is. Arthur was still in front of you, frozen, looking at you with a puzzled expression. You couldn’t stop the smile from crawling across your face. He really was a handsome man. 

“That was very kind of you Arthur, thank you again.” Speaking quietly, you look into his eyes trying to read what he was thinking. His eyebrows pulled together as he looked back at you. You could see conflicting expressions run across his face, lips pursed, “It’s nothing.” 

He stood from his kneeling position, taking several steps back. Still watching you, he shakily ran a hand through his hair. Leaving you alone again. You eventually fall asleep, exhaustion finally taking its hold. 

A particularly persistent ray of sunlight woke you the next morning. Groaning at the stiffness in your body you desperately try to stretch your sore limbs. Yawning you finally peak your eyes open. With your glasses in place you can finally get a decent view of the camp, several tenets are set up around the clearing, most of its inhabitants are asleep still. Motion to your left caught your eye, it was Arthur again, he was carrying a large bag of some sort. He still looked tired, did he even sleep last night? He was coming closer, you hoped he would talk to you again. Or at least greet you. You straightened your back a bit and pulled your lips into a pleasant smile. Watching him walk up to you, you prepare to say your greetings. 

Alas, he walked right passed not even a glance in your direction. Your smile fell a bit, He tossed the bag next to a the large caravan in front of you. He just stood there after, shifting his weight from leg to leg. You notice he has a hat on this morning. Which he removed to scratch his head for a moment. You’re not sure what he’s doing. He turns around abruptly, surprising you. His eyes land on your confused ones. Leaning your head to the side you blink owlishly at him. 

A groan left him, he walks towards you rather reluctantly it seems. Kneeling in front of you he pulls a small wrapped item out of his bag. 

“Listen don’t say nothin’, but I’m sure you’re hungry.” A small piece of dried meat was placed in front of your face. 

You were surprised honestly, first he returns your glasses and now he’s allowing you to eat? His eyes avoided yours, still holding the meat near your face. 

You’re not one to say no to food, especially with your lack of dinner and breakfast, slowly you lean forward and take the meat from his hand with your mouth. It poked out of your mouth a bit, a little tougher than you had expected and very tastiness, nonetheless you’re thankful. 

Arthur was still kneeling in front of you, tugging gently at his ear before standing abruptly.

You swallow the last bit of food left in your mouth. Going to thank him but he’s walking away before you could say anything else. Well, maybe if you get out of this mess alive you’ll be able to thank him properly. You owe him a great deal for not treating you like some belligerent fool. You’ve not been abused in anyway since arriving here, besides being held against your will, but that’s besides the point. 

You’re not sure how much time had passed since your interaction with Arthur this morning but it’s got to be around noon now, speaking of Arthur he’s walking up to you with an older fellow following behind. 

“Let’s make this quick Arthur, I don’t feel right about this one.” The older gentleman speaks, as they make their way in front of you. 

“You worry too much Hosea, it’ll be fine.” Arthur steps closer scanning over you for a moment before he leans in to lightly grab your arm. “Come on Miss, time to go.” Lifting you with ease he cuts your bindings, once again, only to replace them after your arms have been righted. 

You look up at him as he ties your hands together in front of you. Hoping to see a glimmer of doubt in them, something, anything. The rim of his hat hides his eyes. 

You swallow nervously as you turn to the older gentleman, Hosea. His face was hard, no pity could be found in his eyes. You were seemingly surrounded by folks who did this for a living. They’ve been hardened by this life, probably seen more death and heartbreak then the whole lot of Valentine. Arthur tugged at your arm, allowing you to walk.

You follow, these men are all armed to the teeth and you really want to live to see tomorrow. Giving the camp one last glance you reach the horses in no time. 

“A-Arthur, can I say goodbye to Orion?” You pull at the mans shirt, silently pleading. Tears already forming in your eyes you look up. His lips in a hard line, foot tapping the ground in irritation. “Be quick about it woman.” His voice curt. You nod and rush to your horses side. Allowing your hand to drag against his main you reach his head. 

He’s such a good boy, he leans into your touch and puffs a sharp exhale into your face. All the more reason you don’t want to let him go. 

Reaching to his ear you whisper a short goodbye for now. Reminding him to be good for you until you return, you give him a small kiss and turn back to Arthur. Tears streamed down your face as you reached Arthur’s side.

And so you three set off, Arthur didn’t hogtie you this time, you guess since you’d been so cooperative he didn’t see the need. You all rode in silence, even as you leaned heavily into Arthur’s back you didn’t speak much. 

Just enjoying the comfort of being next to someone even if they might be taking you to your demise. Ultimately you’re hoping that when y’all get to this meeting point or whatever the husband will realize you’re not who you’re supposed to be and they’ll let you go. You’d give the gentleman back his family heirloom as well. It wasn’t worth all this hassle in the end. No matter how pretty it was. Now realistically you doubt everything will go down that smooth. Because people nowadays all seemed to be on a short fuse you’re sure something bad will happen. You’re not that naive. 

All you can do is hope for the best and expect the worse.

“Being so quiet don’t suit you much Miss.” Arthur broke the silence this time. Quietly speaking to you he turned his head slightly to his right so he could give you a quick glance. 

“Can’t say I’m much in the mood for chatting. I just hope no one gets hurt in all this. I truly am not who y’all think I am Arthur.” He hummed. 

Then hesitantly he speaks again, “I’m beginning to think you’re right Miss.” 

You can’t help the surge of hope that fills you, he believes you. “Really?” 

He grunts, “Don’t make me regret it now, we will soon find out the truth. But if you’re who you say you are I’ll make sure to get you home safe. You have my word.” A sharp kick to his horses side and he speeds up to join Hosea ahead. The trip was a couple hours long, y’all’ve ended up near some abandoned town in the middle of nowhere. It’s late afternoon, the sun was hanging low in the sky. 

Leaving the shadows in the dilapidated town deep and dark reaching across the ground. Not much could be heard but the sound of the local fauna and the wind blowing. 

Arthur and Hosea come to a stop smack dab in the middle of the town. Looking around somewhat apprehensively. 

“We’re early.” Hosea speaks to Arthur. 

“Can’t say how much I like being out and open like this Hosea, we should move next to one of the buildings over there.” Arthur points his chin in the direction of a large building.

“Aight. Let’s go.” 

The building was still in pretty decent shape for how old it looked. Honestly you’re not sure how to feel right now, if you let your mind wander too much you’re sure your anxiety will kill you long before this altercation does. Arthur and Hosea directed the horses to the side of the building, getting off and hitching them to a post. Before Arthur could help you down the sound of horses galloping in the distance breaks the silence. 

Arthur and Hosea walk out to the clearing, you could tell how tense they were. The other group seemed to be shouting at one and other, god knows what they’re saying. They make their way to the center of the town, you don’t have a good view of them though. 

You could run, oh if you were stupid you would run. Looking around you notice the natural barrier preventing, saving you really, from being stupid. 

You feel nauseous, just waiting there. 

“Evenin’ Fellas, Mr. Lockhart.” Hosea greets tipping his hat politely. Arthur’s puts his guard up shoulders stiff, eyes shifting between the men standing before him. 

Another voice speaks up angry and inpatient, “Where is she?” 

Arthur leans into Hosea’s ear whispering something to him. You watch as Hosea’s demeanor changes as well. 

Hosea shakes his head and motions to you, beckoning you with his hand. Reluctantly you slide off Arthur’s horse and land firmly on your feet. 

“You ain’t got her tied up? That ain’t smart at all boys she’s a crafty bitch.” You hesitate, eyes finding Arthur’s. 

Who just motions you over with a tilt of his head. Guess there’s no time like the present. You slowly make your way to Arthur and Hosea. Keeping your eyes forward. The man who you’re assuming is Mr.Lockhart, takes a sharp breath in when you walk out of the safety of the building. It felt like the longest walk you’ve ever taken. 

Mr. Lockhart gets off his horse, making his way towards you. He’s fuming you can tell from his posture. You hope he doesn’t get too angry when we realizes it’s not his wife. You finally make it to Arthur’s side. Fidgeting anxiously as Mr. Lockhart reaches you. Breathing heavily he try’s to get a better view of your face. 

“Now Mr. Lockhart. The description you gave us wasn’t the best so we managed to track down the only viable suspect. We implore you to not get upset if this woman here is not your wife.” Hosea holds his hands up placatory. 

“She sure damn looks like my wife, let me see her better goddammit!” 

Arthur puts his hand firmly on your shoulder, pushing you forward. Presenting yourself to Mr.Lockhart, you finally meet his eyes. He looks to be in his late 20’s, fair skinned and brown shaggy hair. Eyes cloudy and red almost as if he’d been crying. You can see he doesn’t recognize you, which should have been a good thing but he’s furious. Lips pulled in a deep frown eyebrows furrowed. 

Hosea pulls out the necklace, holding it in his palm. “We found this in her belongings, it matches the description your... associates gave us.” 

Mr. Lockhart’s eyes darted between the necklace and you. 

“Damn, how did she managed to find a look alike so close to home?” His hand fisted your shirt pulling you closer to his face. You tried to pull back, “Last I saw her she was is Valentine. Three weeks ago. I don’t know where she went I swear it sir.” You’re on the verge of tears when he leans closer. “You tellin’ me she just happened upon you, someone who looks like her goddamn twin, that was all just a shitty coincidence?” You nod face cringing as he shouts loudly in your face, pushing you to the ground. “That’s too much of a coincidence bitch. Where did she go. How much did she pay you?” He pulls his gun out, pointing it directly at you. Your breathe catches, eyes widening in fear. He’s not going to listen to you. 

You can’t move despite the adrenaline pumping through your veins. “Honest sir, I didn’t know who she was! She must have followed me from another town! I didn’t want to play the stupid poker game or take the stupid necklace! But she kept insisting and insisting! She wouldn’t leave me alone unless I played against her! She-Oh she said something about going west, I mean I don’t know how much I would trust that though because she knew I’d get caught in her place so she probably just said that so I would tell you that and send you in the wrong direction. So it’s probably best if you don’t take that into consideration. I really have no idea what’s going on I never met her in my life. She didn’t pay me anything I swe-“ your babbling was cut short. 

“Listen, Mr. Lockhart your wife seems to be five steps ahead of us. Why don’t we let this poor woman go and restart the search. We’ve got your heirloom back, now we just gotta track down your wife.” Hosea steps in between you and the enraged man. He subtly lifts a hand behind his back motioning to Arthur. You felt his hand on your arm, gently tugging you to stand. You can tell he’s still apprehensive, pushing you behind him his eyes never leave Mr. Lockhart or his men. 

Speaking of the man he finally put his gun down. “You look so much like her, I just want to put a bullet in your head.” His face was twisted in anger. Pacing back and forth he keeps looking back up at you glaring, only to look away the next moment. “How in the hell-“Another shout. 

“Mr. Lockhart, I think we’re done here for now.” Hosea holds his hand out. 

“Now you ain’t expecting a payment are you? Y’all only did half the job, my wife’s probably out there fuckin’ half the goddamn state and you want your share?” A harsh laugh rips from the mans gut. He spits on the ground. 

“You’ll get your money when I get my wife. In the mean time keep that stupid necklace as a down payment, my wife always had bad taste in jewelry. I still expect y’all to keep this quiet, that means you too bitch. If I so much as hear a peep outta you I’ll personally cut you down myself.” Gun pointed heatedly in your direction the man shouts another curse and mounts his horse.”You’ll be hearing from us soon.” They leave in a cloud of dust. 

Your legs gave way, falling to the ground and openly begin to sob. The tension and stress finally pushing you over. 

Arthur sighs loudly, turning to kneel in front of you, finally cutting your binds for good. “M’real sorry about pulling you into all this Miss.” He takes your hands into his, gently rubbing the marks left from the rough treatment with his thumbs. 

His eyes were downcast. You just cried. Pulling away only to throw your arms around his, trying to find some comfort. You only let him go once you’ve soaked his shirt with your tears and snot. Oh god. “I ruined your shirt. I’m sorry..” 

“No big deal. You okay?”

You nod dumbly, wiping your face with your arms. “I’m glad no one got hurt.” 

He just looks at you pitifully, taking your hands off of his shoulders he helps you stand again. “Yeah, that coulda gone much worse. Fella was really bent outta shape.” 

You let out a deep sigh wanting nothing more than to go home. Arthur gives you a once over, only to turn and walk toward Hosea. They whisper amongst themselves, a little angrily if their tones are anything to go by. 

You don’t pay attention, not wanting anything to do with Mrs. Lockhart. You end up wondering back to the horses as the two talk amongst themselves.

Arthur’s horse was very mild tempered, calm and sweet. She let out a small noise when you came up to her. Petting her comfortingly. You can’t wait to see Orion again. 

Shouting draws your attention back to the men behind you, turning you see Arthur has his arms crossed and is faced away from Hosea. You’re not sure what they’re arguing about but they didn’t seem too happy about how that all went down.

Once Arthur’s eyes find yours, his shoulders dropped. Running a hand through his hair he sighs, motioning Hosea to follow he walks towards you. “We will deal with this later Hosea let’s just get home for now.”

Still petting his horse you watch as he makes his way across the way. He looked as tired as ever again, this must take a lot of out him. Dealing with these types of people day in and day out. 

He steps in front of you, looking down. “Let’s get you home safe, little miss. Shall we?” 

You just nod. Taking a step back to allow him to mount the horse.

His eyes found yours, stepping a bit into your personal space. “Excuse me.” He placed a hand on each of your hips, lifting you onto his horse. He lifted you with grace you wouldn’t expect from a bonafide cowboy. 

You tried to stop the burning in your cheeks at the display of strength but it was fruitless. You muttered a short thanks and looked away. He made a noise of acknowledgment and raised himself up as well. You gently placed your hands on his sides as he spurred his horse on. 

You end up getting lost in your thoughts, thinking about what to do after this. 

Maybe you and Arthur could start fresh. He’s a good man, despite his outward appearance, and you really liked the little conversations the two of you had. You could do with more friends honestly. And from Arthur’s high strung attitude all the time he could probably do with a somewhat normal friend as well. 

The sun was already setting, darkness enveloping the land before y’all. You could already see the stars begin to peak out in the sky. You’re thankful for being alive to see it right now. 

“Arthur?” You speak next to him, a little nervous. 

He hums, turning his attention to you. 

“Could we start over?” your hands twitched. 

“What you mean?” The confusion was evident in his voice.

Coughing you speak louder “C-can I introduce myself properly?” Your face feels like it’s burning again, you probably sound like an idiot honestly. Why did you even open your mouth again? 

“Oh, if that’s what you want?” He didn’t sound terribly sure of what you meant but you’d already dragged this out so might as well commit. 

Sighing, you hold your hand out so he can see it. “My name is Y/n L/n, I’m a painter from up north, trying to make a name for myself. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Arthur cleared his throat, eyeing you from his peripherals eyebrow raised. “Nice to meet you, Miss L/n. I’m Arthur Morgan.” His hand came to to meet yours, just like when he was smoothing the marks over with his calloused thumbs earlier; his hands were worn and hard. Even as he gently shook your hand you could feel the strength in them. You made a pleasant sound smilingly happily at the man for being so willing. 

“I hope we can be friends Mr. Morgan.” Quietly you let the statement hang in the air, as he released your hand and returned it back to the reins. 

“You can call me Arthur. An’ I don’t think that’d be a good idea Miss. I don’t think I’m someone the likes of you should be associating with.” 

“And pray tell, what is the likes of me?” You really don’t fit in any category of people, not an outsider but definitely not a well known individual. You’re kind of just floating from place to place in looks of more work. You’re definitely not fancy that’s for damn sure. 

“Ah, well. I dunno, civilized like?” He scratched his chin, focusing on the trail ahead. 

“What’s so fancy about me?” Genuinely curious you lean forward a bit. Arthur tensed at the feeling of you leaning further into his back. 

“Uhhh, gee I don’t know I’m not the one to be askin’ about fancy stuff. You kinda talk fancy, hold yourself a little different than the locals. Apparently you’re some fancy painter too.” He shifted a bit, adjusting himself on the horse. 

You giggled at his comment. “That’s what it takes to be fancy nowadays?” 

He shrugs, “I ain’t good with words, you’re uh, sounding a bit more lively though, that’s good.” 

“Not dying will do that to a person, say Arthur.. what made you believe me?” 

“Well, I’ve been in this business my entire life, It’s pretty easy to tell who’s innocent and who’s not. When Dutch was tellin’ you about Mr. Lockhart, not one spark of recognition was in your face. That and your bag was full of paints, brushes and canvases, if you was Mrs. Lockhart you’d have clothes and paperwork. Plus in all this time not once have you acted like a woman on the run.” 

“Well I’m glad you saw it. That could have gone much worse. I owe you one” 

“Nah you don’t owe me nothin’ I just put two and two together.” 

A strong breeze rolled in, causing your body to shutter. Arthur drummed his fingers against his thigh “You can scoot closer if you want. It’s okay.” 

You look up at him, searching for his eyes. He was pointedly looking away. “Y-you sure?” He just nods in reply. Well, nothing like cuddling with the man who kidnapped you. Life’s certainly weird. You gently shifted closer, allowing your legs to fit next to his. Your entire chest came in contact with his back. You even chanced it by wrapping your arms around his chest. Ever so gently. “Is this okay?”

“Sure, can’t have you freezin’ to death now.” His voice was clipped. You decide to remain quiet for the rest of the trip, feeling content in the silence. You ended up falling asleep on him, he was so warm. 

Waking up was rather pleasant, compared to your last morning anyway. You raise quickly once you regain your consciousness, you can’t recognize your surroundings well. Searching for your glasses you turn in bed finding them placed on top of a small table. 

“Oh hey, look who’s awake!” An older heavier set women stood before you. Unsure of what’s going on you tilt your head, “Uh, good morning Ma’am.” 

“Hey there girlie, the names Susan. Arthur and Hosea came in last night with you an’ explained the whole deal. We’re all glad you’re alright. Oh Dutch wants a word with you before you leave. He’s right over there.” Susan speaks, you stop her before she leaves. 

“Ah wait, how’d I get here?” You motion to your place on the bed, legs still entangled in the blanket covering you. 

“Oh, Arthur carried you, you was out like a light. He let you take his bed too so you outta thank him before you leave.” 

Blood rushes to your face at the thought. Where did he sleep? Susan took her leave after answering your question. 

You raise, fixing your clothes. You quickly realize you’re back in the camp. In a bunk you hadn’t been able to see while tied up to the tree you suppose. You really just want to speak to Arthur once more, get your horse and leave. You’re not sure what this Dutch fellow could want with you. Before you leave your temporary bed you straighten up. Reaching over to tuck the sheets back into you place the pictures tacked to the wagons catches your attention. There was three men, you recognize Arthur after a moment; Dutch and Hosea are also there. Albeit much younger, none of them are smiling. 

Deciding you’ve poked your nose in his business long enough you finish up quickly, leaving the small tent in search of Dutch. He wasn’t too far away, considering his tent was literally right across from the one you were staying in. He’s reading something when you step up to him, clearing your throat.

His attention snaps up to you, “Miss L/n! Good morning!

Ah such a change in tone now that your name is cleared. Deciding to be civil you reply, “I was told to speak to you before I took my leave.” You hoped he wouldn’t try anything funny you already promised to stay silent, if not for Arthur you would have said otherwise but you wouldn’t say that out loud.

“Ah yes, please take a walk with me if you will.” He stands, with his imposing posture. Leading you with an outstretched hand.

You follow complacently, “If you could get to the point that’d be much appreciated.”  
You weren’t even looking at Dutch to read his reaction to your tone, much too busy looking around for a certain cowboy.

“I see you’re eager to leave, I can understand that. Arthur already told me you’re good to go, said you wouldn’t tell a soul about what went down.”

You nod changing your focus on finding Orion, “I have no bad will against you folk. You don’t have to worry about me snitching.” 

“Arthur seems to believe you.” 

That catches your attention, “And you do not?” Your eyes connect. He’s looking at you intently, perhaps trying to read your mind through your eyes. 

“I am unsure as of now. I don’t think I can trust you just up and leaving yet.” 

You scoff, stepping in front of the man. “You’re either going to have to trust me or kill me. It’s your damn choice, but just like you have your freedom to choose so do I. Now I’m taking my horse and going home, if you have a problem with that you can shoot my in the back. Or maybe you want to kill me later I’ll be in town. Until then I bid you a good fuckin’ day.” Turning on your heel you walk toward Orion once you finally spot him, happy to see he’s in good shape. 

Once in arms length you unceremoniously latch onto his neck, softly cooing into his furry self. You praise him for behaving in your absence which really wasn’t that long, and congratulating him on making a friend. You missed him dearly. 

“You sure love that horse.” You’d recognized that gruff voice anywhere at this point. You turn your head to see Arthur, covered in blood and holding a skinned deer over his shoulder. “You a one man army or something Arthur?” Surprised by his strength once again you gawk openly. He laughs at that shaking his head, “Or something, you headin’ back into town?” 

You roll your eyes at his comment smiling despite the action, “I am fixing to, I’m glad I ran into you before though.” He looked surprised, “Why’s that?” 

“Ah, well... Just come find me whenever you’re free? Let me buy you a beer or something. I don’t have too many friends in this part of town It’d be nice to relax for a bit. Plus I feel like I owe you for being so nice to me through all this. I’ll be at the hotel in Valentine for a few more weeks.” Arthur’s been nothing but respectful to you the entire time.

“I thought I told you not to worry about that? It’s no big deal really, you don’t owe me nothin’.” Of course he’d say that, persistence is key dammit. You step closer, despite the heavy scent of blood coming off the deer carcass. “I’d like to see you later Arthur, if it’s not too much trouble. Come find me when you’re free.” You had to look up to meet his gaze, trying your best to say what your mouth couldn’t. You gently placed your hand on his free arm, squeezing lightly. His eyes went wide for a moment body tense, “Okay. I will do that. You get home safe now.” He bolted like a rabbit on the run.

You couldn’t stop the giggle that rolled out of you at the sight. You tried to wipe the stupid smile off your face as you mounted horse but it was pointless. You’re just itching to paint right now. Not sparing the little camp a glance you ride off back into town, ready to shower and change. This whole ordeal lasted all weekend. You still have to complete your Milky Way commission by the end of the month on top of that. Hopefully tomorrow night with be more productive. You should ask Arthur to join you. Outwardly groaning at where your train of thought went you try to focus on the way home.

You finally made it back into Valentine. Before you get yourself comfortable you make a quick trip to the stables to properly clean and feed Orion. Running a few more errands here and there you easily dodge some locals questioning where you’d been the past few days. Thankfully you’re used to these types of questions and you easily lied about being on another trip to paint. Truthfully it wasn’t a whole lie. In any case you made it to your hotel room after a couple hours of errands and shopping. Finally finally unloading all your stress with a good wash and nap. 

Well you tried to anyway, while in the tub your mind kept wondering. The hot water lapping at your skin surely wasn’t helping keep your head straight. You thought back on Arthur’s hands, his calloused palms, the heel of his hand as he firmly grabbed your waist. His fingers were dirty and rough, much like the rest of him. 

“Christ you’ve know him for two days Y/n. This has to be some condition from being held captive or something..” You raise abruptly from the water. Quickly finishing dressing and heading back to your room. 

Sure it was mid day but as soon as you fell into the bed you couldn’t keep your eyes open for long. Too busy trying to repress the want to seek out the man you’re thinking of, you fall fast asleep. Maybe when you wake up it’ll all be back to normal. 

You’re not sure what you were expecting as you woke up in the late evening. Maybe some more fanfare for surviving all that drama. Too bad you can’t really talk about it to anyone.

Sighing you deciding you’ve slept enough, you really should get started on your commissions. Ironically enough this was your normal sleep schedule, taking naps here and there and staying up most nights. When you were at that camp you only fell asleep at normal hours because of the sheer amount of stress you were under. Not like you showed it though. Last thing you wanted to do was seem like a damsel in distress, which you were very much so, didn’t mean you wanted to admit it! Rolling off your bed you decide to get off your ass, get back into the rhythm of life and all that jazz. You dressed quickly, checking your appearance only briefly before exiting your temporary home. 

You left Orion in the stables to rest, they had to put him alone in an empty corner stall away from the others, you told them he’s a biter and they didn’t take you seriously, the little shit then decided to harass the poor souls in the stalls next to him. They sure did learn that night to listen to you. Walking across the town you tried to not let your mind wonder to a certain man anymore. Part of you really wants to see him again while the other part wants to ditch town as fast as you can. It’s all very confusing. Before you knew it the stables came into view. The stable men greet you the same as they have been for the few weeks you’d been here. A small wave and a nod as they pull Orion out his stall.

Sitting atop Orion on the outskirts of Valentine you pull out your map trying to determine where your best vantage point for seeing the Milky-way is. The cliff you got kidnapped on was okay, you weren’t impressed though. You could find a better spot with a little more exploration. Chewing absentmindedly on a piece of dried beef you mumble to yourself. Your mapping skills were still rough for how many years you’d been doing this. But So long as you could understand it that’s all that matters. You decide going a bit east passed that cliff from earlier would be a good idea. You saw a potentially good spot before Arthur scared you shitless.

A couple hours pass as you make your way around the plains. You ended up spending all night out again. Returning home as the sun slowly raised behind you. When you finally reached Valentine you were eager to get breakfast. Dropping off all your belongings in your room you make your way to the salon, which has a mean breakfast plate.

All in all your week has been going by normally, you haven’t even seen or heard from Arthur, which was kind of a downer. But you were getting your commissions out of the way finally, however if you had to even look at another goddamn galaxy you were going to throw up. A mutual friend of a friend wanted about a dozen different paintings of galaxies, since she lived in the city she can’t go out and see them much. You can only paint the same thing so many times without getting bored. Anyway, now here you are stuck dragging a least a dozen or more canvases of various sizes to the damn post office. You’ve tied as many as you could together, placing a few in envelopes and others in thin boxes. It was a large order to fill and dragging it across the way, even with Orion’s help was difficult. Grunting you lift several envelopes under each arm, whistling for Orion to follow. You fail to notice the amused look on a certain cowboys face as he stands behind you. 

“You a one woman army or somethin’?” Arthur’s gravely voices sounds off behind you, causing you to spin around. “Arthur!” You couldn’t mask the happiness in your voice if you tried, you’ve been hoping to see him all week! He tipped his hat, smiling slyly as he stepped down from the porch of the hotel. “Need a hand?” He extended his arms as he stepped in front of you, grabbing hold of the envelopes under your arms. “Oh! Yes thank you so much! I miscalculated just how many packages I had, thought I could tough it out and just make it over there with sheer willpower.” You run your hand through your hair and pull at the ends a bit a little, nervous that he just popped up out of seemingly nowhere. Grabbing Orion’s reins you lead both him and Arthur to the small post office across town. 

“You mind me askin’ what these are?” He lifted his arm a bit to inspect the packages better. “I told you I’m a painter Arthur, did you forget already?” He looked up at you sheepishly, avoiding your gaze. “I might’ve. It’s been a rough week for me, forgive me for takin’ so long to get back to you.” 

You shrug, “You’re a busy man I understand. But I guess you being here means you’re free?” 

“Yeah I got some time to kill, but that’s only if you’re not busy. You did this all in a week?” Surprised he once again lifted the packages in his arms eyeing them suspiciously. You giggled at his reaction, hitching Orion to a column as the two of you walked up the steps to the post office, “I can be productive when I want to be, especially when I have a decent commission. God knows I couldn’t feed that beast over there otherwise.” Arthur chuckled at that. Following you as you entered the building. The whole process was fairly simple and you’ve done it so many times already it’s second nature to you. The man working the desk was already familiar with you, “Ah and she’s back with more! We were wondering when you’d waltz in here again. Oh and you brought a friend this time.” He eyed Arthur before returning his attention back to you. 

“Been a busy week! I’ve got about 14 packages here, varying in size and weight. I’ve marked the more fragile one’s already and they’ve all been properly addressed.” You let your spiel out to the desk employee. Motioning Arthur to place them on the desk, “The rest is outside, I’ll be right back.” You turn to gather the remaining packages, completely oblivious to the conversation happening in the building as you briefly leave. You had placed the bigger pieces on Orion and moving them was a bit more challenging for your short stature but you managed to haul them inside without embarrassing yourself so that’s a win for you. Finally with all the pieces in place you wait for the man at the desk you process everything. 

You make your way to Arthur who was leaning against the wall next to the exit. “Did you want that beer after all?” You lean up against an open window near Arthur, watching as the towns folk go about their day. “Ehh, I think I should stay away from the drink for a couple days. It always seems to get me in trouble.” You hide your laugh behind your hand, “Drinking just makes you more honest Arthur, I think you just like getting yourself into trouble.” 

“You might be right but I don’t need any more help with that right now.” Arthur shakes his head. 

“Well if you don’t want me to get you a drink then how about I make you dinner?” You don’t cook for people often, mostly because you never offer, but you’d happily make a meal for Arthur. 

He eyed you, mulling it over in that handsome head of his. Ugh, okay let’s not start that Y/n. “Well if you’re offering, I won’t say no. But didn’t you say you was in the hotel? Pretty sure they won’t let you use their kitchen.” 

“You really think I haven’t mastered the art of cooking on the road?” You stand from your spot on the window. Raising a brow at his direction, “I’ve got everything we need. I even know the perfect place!” Clapping your hands together you beam at him. You felt giddy to get some time alone with the man. Before Arthur could reply the desk attendant called you over. You finalize everything and pay for a faster arrival time. 

Arthur’s standing outside waiting for you, you notice he’s doing something in a small leather journal. Not wanting to surprise him you speak up before getting to close. “I’m all set here, thanks again for the hand.” He quickly put away his journal, turning his attention towards you. “No need to thank me.” He steps toward you. God he really is tall, you already knew this but seeing him stand, in all his entirety, directly across from you was an experience. He’s about two heads taller than you. “It’s almost the evening, we can go start that meal if you want.” He held his hand out to you. You could tell he was nervous, you were nervous too. You couldn’t tell if the budding feelings you were developing were reciprocated or not. You’d only recently met the man after all. Nodding you took his hand, allowing him to help you down the stairs and lead you back to your hotel to gather whatever supplies you needed. 

The two of you ended up leaving the town a little passed noon, you still had to gather some fresher ingredients and the meat. You both set off, you leading the way to a spot you had seen the other day while on your nightly travels. The two of you were silent mostly just enjoying the ride, hopefully Arthur wasn’t bored with you. You’re not terribly good at entertaining people. 

“So where’s this ‘perfect place’?” Arthur causally spoke up, pulling his horse up to walk closer to you. 

“Oh there’s this beautiful spot I visited earlier this week. It’s not far just down the road, surrounded by these huge pine trees is this little pond which I think is a run off from the lake down the way, anyways it’s really something.” You smile up at Arthur hoping you described it well enough for him to get an idea. 

“Sounds nice, you get to see a lot of pretty places cause’ your job huh?” Arthur glanced at you before turning his head back to the trail. 

“I’ve spent most of my adult life traveling here and there so yeah I’ve seen my fair share of scenic views. But I have to say Montana’s been the most beautiful state to paint in. I’m a bit biased though since that’s my hometown. You really can’t beat those big skies.” You hum thoughtfully, enjoying the cool breeze on your skin. 

“So I’ve heard, and you say you’ve never been married either?” His voice was curious, his attention fully on you. 

“I’ve had suitors here and there, I’m certainly no saint. But love hasn’t found its way to me quite yet. I’ll most likely die alone, clinging to my paintbrushes.” You laugh, shaking your head at yourself. “Maybe one day I’ll find it.” Turning your head to look at the man next to you, he was looking away. 

Arthur was staring, he let out a loud exhale, “I’m beginning to think love is all a farce made up by some sad fool who wanted to throw the whole lot of the world in a loop.” He sounded sad, you wanted to ask why but didn’t want to pry. 

“We’re all sad fools Arthur, trying to make it day by day. But there’s nothing wrong with finding some happiness. I think love is real, but just as it’s so hard to find it’s also hard to keep.” You pull the reins on Orion, turning him to follow a small opening in a thicket away from the trail. “Come on we’re almost there. We can stuff our faces and enjoy the day to spite the world for being so shitty.” You snort at your own joke again. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

You clear the trees, somewhat secluded and hidden sits the large pond. Just as the day you found it, the water was clear as the sky and the breeze was so nice and inviting. 

“Woah. You weren’t lyin’ this is something else.” Arthur came to a stop and sliding off his horse, walking slowly to the edge of the water he gawked at the enclosed area. 

“It’s like a little hide out. You can’t even see it from the trails. I only found it because Orion here was being nosy and followed a frog into the trees.” 

You begin unloaded all the needed supplies off of your horse, thankfully you already had a bag specifically for your cooking supplies. 

“Can you set up a camp fire Arthur?” 

He nodded, setting up a small camp in record time. 

“There anything else you want me to help with?” He was hovering a bit as you set up all your supplies.

“No, thank you though. Go ahead and sit down. Relax a bit.” He hummed in reply as he went to sit down. The sun was low in the sky casting wonderfully contrasting shadows against the trees and water. You’d already painted this scene but you wouldn’t mind taking another go at it around this hour of day. 

Finally all your tools out you being the tedious process of making a meal. You weren’t going to make anything crazy, some steaks, mashed potatoes and some sauteed vegetables. You really only needed two different types of pans for this meal so it wasn’t terribly difficult. 

You’re skinning the potatoes when you glance up at Arthur, curious to see what his version of relaxing is. You find he’s moved a bit further up, leaning against a boulder with his journal out scribbling away. He’s drawing you surmise. Your stomachs does a flip as you look at him, he’s focused, yet more relaxed than you had ever seen him. 

Deciding to risk it, “I didn’t know you liked to draw Arthur Morgan.” Your voice had a hint of a teasing lilt to it. 

“It would be an insult to this place if I didn’t at least try to jot it down. I’m no good but that doesn’t stop me.” You shake your head putting down the knife and the bare potato for a moment. “Nonsense! Let me have a look.” Raising from your spot next to the fire you make your way to Arthur. You hear him let out a sigh as you come up to his side. Squatting next to him you glance at his journal. He’s got it down almost if not perfectly. “Arthur this is beautiful!” His pencil stops moving for a moment, his head turning toward you. “It ain’t anythin’ special really.” 

“Look you even put a deer in the brush! Arthur I think it’s a wonderful composition. You’re really good.” Your eyes met his. You didn’t really take in to consideration how close you were next to him but it was hard to ignore now. His face was mere inches from you, you could feel his warm breathe blow across your skin. You got a better view of his face, taking note of the scars on his chin and the wrinkles around his eyes. He shifted a bit causing him to sit closer to you. “You’re just sayin’ that to be nice.” His eyes left yours and went back to the pond. You were close enough to see the red start to build on his cheeks. This man will certainly be the death of you. You shook your head, “This is my profession Arthur I’m pretty sure I know a good drawing from a shitty one. You should give yourself more credit.” You stand turning to leave you hear a very quiet and timid “Thanks.” Before you walk away. You’re not sure if he wants you to acknowledge the reply or not so you just hum softly and return to your station.

Working away half an hour passes before Arthur makes a move to stand. He stretches, “I’m gonna walk around for a bit, holler if you need somethin’.” 

“Alright, be careful. There’s a lot of bears in this area.” He just nods and wonders off. 

He comes back after another 30 minutes or so have passed. Walking up to you he’s holding something behind his back and doing that thing where he shifts his weight from leg to leg. Maybe he does it when he’s anxious. You give him your full attention, “Welcome back. Dinners almost done.” He nods. Still standing awkwardly. You raise an eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look. What’s got him all quiet?

He takes a deep breathe and removes his hat, taking a seat next to you. Clearing his throat he speaks up “I.. uhh, found these while walkin’ around. Thought you might like them. Since you seem to like pretty things.” His head was facing away from you as he revealed an assortment of wildflowers in his hand. Oh man he will most certainly be the death of you, look at how sweet he is. 

“Oh Arthur these are beautiful! I didn’t see these when I was walking around, where’d you find them?” You gently take them out of his hand. His cheek flushed, “Ah they’re a little ways down maybe you couldn’t see’em.” 

“Because I’m short?” You tease him trying to hide the smile on your face as he back tracks. “No! Uh they’re just hard to see from the trail, I’m sure you coulda spotted them.” You snort at his attempt to save his own ass. “I’m joking Arthur relax, thank you they are really beautiful.” You place the flowers next to you as you finish searing the steaks. 

You can visibly see Arthur relax as he drops his shoulders and looks around your makeshift work station. The smell of meat cooking finally hit him and his stomach seemed to approve, if it’s growling is anything to go by anyway. “Almost done don’t worry, can you go grab the plates and forks? They’re in that yellow bag tied to Orion.” 

Arthur gets up to grab the plates just as you check both pieces of steak, wouldn’t want to kill him with under-cooked meat now. “Oh I got some peach tea too it’s in the brown bag! There should be cups with the plates.” 

Arthur shouts back confirming that everything was where you said it was, returning with an arm full of supplies. “When did you have time to make tea?” He sits again, placing everything out. You hold your hand out for a plate so you can serve him. “I made it yesterday at the hotel, the chef there likes it so much he lets me use his kitchen to make it. So long as I make the staff a batch anyway.” Shrugging you place a large serving of potatoes and vegetables on the wooden dish. Finishing off the plate with the largest piece of steak drizzling the excess sauce from the pan. You hoped you weren’t getting rusty, you haven’t cooked a meal like this in some time. Nervously you handed the plate to Arthur, quickly serving him a glass of tea. 

"Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen a more tantalizin’ plate in my entire life." You smile at his comment, "Now you’re just saying that to be nice." Serving yourself a plate you look up at Arthur as he starts eating, you don’t hear any complaints so it can’t be that horrible. Focusing on your own meal you’re startled by the almost guttural moan that came from your companion. He’s got a piece of steak in his mouth, the juice coating part of his mouth making his lips unnecessarily shiny and plump looking. Talk about tantalizing, He’s got his eyes closed as he chews slowly. How in the hell was this man making eating meat such a sensual experience? He looks to be in the throws of passion and not in the middle of chewing food. 

His eyes opened after he swallowed, his eyes lidded he looks your way. "Goddamn." His voice was husky and slurred. All for a steak; he will most certainly definitely be the bane of your existence. No doubt about it. You felt your cheeks burning, waving him off nonchalantly. "It’s my moms recipe, nothing to write home about. I’m glad you like it though." Arthur shook his head, returning to his meal he practically inhaled the remainder of his food. You couldn’t help smiling at that, you’re happy he enjoyed his meal. You finish shortly after, giggling softly as Arthur stretched onto his back, letting out a huff he placed his hand on his stomach, "I think you ruined meat for me forever, I ain’t never gonna be able to get Person to cook a meal that good." You laugh fully, "It’s all in the seasoning Arthur, even a simpleton could make it." He pats his stomach, "Oh comparing Person to them is an insult to all the simpletons out there. He couldn’t cook a decent meal if it hit him in the face." 

You chuckle in amusement, slowly crawling next to Arthur you join him against the ground. Turning your eyes to the sky you see the sunlight scorching it’s remaining rays across the clouds, causing the sky to look like spilled paint almost. Blues, purples, pinks and yellows dance along the sky. The dark colors of the night were looming not too far off. 

"I’m glad you enjoyed your meal." You spoke in a hushed tone, Turning your head you find Arthur’s facing you. Resting on his side with his arm holding his head, he looks down on you. "You didn’t have to, but I’m mighty glad you did." You give him another smile. Feeling shy suddenly, his eyes not leaving yours. 

“Well if you ever want me to make you something again just ask, I don’t cook for just anyone but I’m willing to make an exception for you.” Timidly you look away from his heavy gaze, trying to focus on the beautiful sky in front of you. 

“I might take you up on that.” He turned back to lay on the ground, sighing contently. “You said you were stayin’ in Valentine till the end of the month?” 

“Mmm.” You let our a thoughtful hum, “Nothing’s set in stone I could leave by the end of the month or whenever I feel like.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

“What, being able to leave whenever?” 

“Yeah, that’s a luxury I don’t have right now. Ironically bein’ an outlaw doesn’t allow us the freedom we want all the time. Can’t just up an leave sometimes, gotta lay low and be quiet.” 

“I can’t say I know the pains you’ve been through, but I can see it. You look like you’ve been through a lot. I can see it on your face” 

“You callin’ me old?” 

You bark a laugh surprised by his reply. “I am not! You just look like you’re holding a lot on your shoulders, don’t take it like that.” 

He hums, “Yeah you’re callin’ me old.” 

You giggle, hitting his arm lightly. “Hush! There’s nothing wrong with bein’ old anyway.” 

He just chuckled at you, shaking his head. The sun quickly fades, the darkness of the night finally setting in. 

Arthur sits up, “Well, I outta take my leave now, let’s get you back before it gets any darker.” 

You’d reluctantly gotten up to help Arthur clean up. Looking back at the pond, you try to etch the happy feeling of contentment in your memory forever. You’ve never felt more relaxed with another person before, and it excited you as much as it scared you. You didn’t want to leave Valentine if Arthur was still here. 

“You ready?” His voice called from behind you, pulling you out of your head. 

“Yeah let’s go.” 

The two of you take your leave. Heading back to town in a content silence. Too lost in thought, the trip back was much shorter then it was earlier. Next thing you know the lights of the small game town came into view. “Thanks for having dinner with me Arthur, I can get home for here if you need to get back.” 

“I can walk you home, I’m in no rush.” 

Your heart feels uncomfortable in your chest, like it’s beating too fast. 

“Okay.” Speaking quietly you enter the town, the hotels not far only at the end of the block. It’s always a neat sight to see the town in the dead of night. It looks like a ghost town, doors shut and windows pulled closed. Not a soul could be seen walking around. But if you listen closely you can hear the soft murmur of chatter behind closed doors and shut windows. 

It was peaceful. 

Reaching the hotel you go to hitch Orion to the posts in front of the building. You turn toward Arthur, who had gotten off his horse as well. Standing in front of you, wringing his hands together he takes a step closer to you. His hat obscuring your view of his face, you can only see his mouth as he gently tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Another step and he’s about an inch away from you, looking up you can finally see his eyes. They’re almost smoldering, he slowly reaches his hand out to grab yours. His hand tense, he breathes out an uneven breath. In contrast, you hold in your breath. Trying to search his eyes for something. Arthur pulls your hand to his face, and ever so gently ghosts a kiss across your skin. 

“Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful evenin’.” Heat rushed to your face, you almost couldn’t speak. 

“Thank you for joining me. I hope we can do it again real soon.” 

Arthur nodded his head, gently releasing your hand. 

“I’ll be seeing you around then.” 

You nod dumbly in reply, watching as he mounts his horse. He turned his head to you once more, “Go on inside now.” 

Blinking you nod again. Making your way up the porch of the hotel you trip on nothing. Thankfully you caught yourself. Although you’re screaming internally, you make no move to check to see if Arthur is still watching. You heard a snort come from him as you rush inside. You screamed into your pillow when you finally made it to your room. How fucking embarrassing. You couldn’t even sleep, not tired in the slightest. 

Your face was still burning. 

Eventually you fell asleep despite your want to crawl under a rock and die slowly. Dreaming about long roads and the night sky.

After your night out with Arthur, you once again returned to your daily routine. You’ve only got a couple commissions left that you can do in this town. Funny enough not that many people want paintings of the vastness of nature or the numerous types of animals wondering the lands, which is kind of disappointing to you considering you love nature. Maybe you should try to sell yourself in some other towns around. There’s gotta be a customer base somewhere. You don’t just do landscape commissions, you’ve done plenty of portraits and architectural drawings. You pride yourself on being very open to whatever the customer wants. You dabbled in nude portraits, which is always a fun experience. Hell when you were really desperate you did wanted posters in your hometown.

You just had to apply yourself. Your portfolio is quite impressive, not to toot your own horn or anything, you’re sure you can find work somewhere. You remember hearing about a town called Strawberry was not too far from here. Maybe you could try that. Deciding on making a move a little earlier than the end of the month, you try to relax with your remaining weekend.

This is where your lack of companions comes into play, you’re not a total recluse. Sure you enjoy being alone for the most part, but there are days you want to go out and be social. Unfortunately, all your friends live states away, why had you come out here again? Oh yeah, your friend Marie lived here for most her life, said it was beautiful; and you could find a lot of work in the area. So far the only good thing about this trip was Arthur, and even that was iffy. Speaking of the cowboy, you really wished he would come into town more often, seeing him always seems to brighten your day.

After completing some errands around town, you make your way to the general goods store. In search of a new outfit, feeling a bit lonely you decide to splurge. Even going the extra mile and buying some fancy undergarments, that lord knows, no one is going to see. But they make you feel sexy so you just roll with your impulsiveness. You are going to go out tonight and you’re going to get somewhat, not completely, shit faced. Funny enough, the whole kidnapping scenario didn't bother you all that much, it was the uncertainty of what was developing between Arthur and you that was causing you unease.

You waste most of the day away with fixing yourself up, putting on what little makeup you own. Dolling yourself up way more then necessary for a shitty saloon in a hole in the wall town. You’re not really sad, per say, you just want to loosen up a bit. Ironically enough this was supposed to be your vacation, traveling around America for a year just painting.

Looking to you window, you see the sun setting. The sky looked a lot like it did yesterday, as if someone spilled paint on the clouds. Sighing wistfully, you turn back to your reflection. Your hairs set just the way you like it, not gaudy and noticeable but still elegant in a way. You’ve placed some subtle red lipstick on, another recipe you got from your mother. And you pulled out your nicer pair of glasses, because honestly you need to feel pretty today. You’re definitely not hoping to run into Arthur at the saloon, of course not. What would the chances of that happening anyway. You highly doubt he’d be there, he’s a busy man. You stand, gathering your bag on the way out you set your mind on having a relaxing night. 

The saloon was literally down the way, the walk was uneventful. The air was cool with a steady breeze. The face of the saloon comes into your view pushing on the swinging doors you briefly glance around the bar, which was as full as you had expected for a Saturday evening. Women and men packed the saloon to the brim almost. 

Without sparing anyone a second glance you make your way to the bar, leaning heavily against the wooded counter. The bartender made his way to you, his eyebrow raised as you throw a coin on the table. “Beer, please.”

Ignoring the stray stares you were getting here and there you focus on the bartender who was serving your drink. He placed the beer in front you, you tried not to gawk at the size of the glass. “Jesus, isn’t it kind of wasteful to serve your drinks in mugs this big?” you laughed as you hauled the drink in front of you. 

Glancing at the bartender as you take a swig out of the drink, he shrugs “The faster y’all get drunk the more money y’all wanna spend.”

Burping obnoxiously, you nod your head at the bartender, “Fair point sir, Fair point.” You lift your drink in the air in silent cheer. Chugging a large gulp of your beer, you exhale contently. 

Feeling relaxed, you notice a gentlemen staring at you from across the way. Oh here we go, you’re not drunk enough for this. You take another gulp of the beer, seeing as the man gets up from his seat, he begins to make his way towards you. Leaning against the bar. You glance at him he’s clean shaven, no scars or blemishes to be seen. His hair was red and sleeked back, He leans toward you, and you can see his eyes are a lovely shade of green. Freckles peppered across his cheeks and nose.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doin’ by yourself?” his breath fanned across your face, you could practically taste the bourbon just from it. 

You smile, nursing your drink. “Drinking, by myself.” Your eyes scanning the room. “You havin’ fun with that?” his face came into your view, drawing your attention from the crowd. 

“Yes, it’s quite relaxing. How about yourself? You having a good time with your friends?” you glance at the group he came from, noticing how they were all whispering to themselves like a group of school children. They noticed you looking over and waved, you couldn’t hear them but it looked like they were shit talking the gentlemen next to you, making obscene hand gestures in his direction. You had to hide your laugh behind your beer mug, giving the man an amused look. He turned to look at his friends, groaning when he noticed them. You outwardly laugh now, giving him a pitiful slap on the back. “Hey at least they have your back.”

“Can’t take them anywhere dammit.” he shakes his head. Face red he looks up at you pitifully.

“That’s what friends are for!” You felt flush for a moment, the beer warming your stomach. Unfortunately you were a light weight so you’d have to be careful with how many drinks you had. You giggled as he looked at you placing a hand over your mouth, “They’re making faces behind you.” you whisper pointing behind him. He just placed his head on the counter top. Causing his friends to bust out in laughter.

An hour has passed, the red-headed man stopped whatever advances he had planned thankfully. And you somehow befriended all of his group. Y’all had moved to a table near the exit, sharing drinks with each other. 

They turned out to be great drinking buddies, making stupid jokes and insulting one and other. Thankfully they welcomed you with open arms. “Another round for us barkeep!” one of the men shouts, you groan at that. 

“Aw come on Miss! Have another you’ve only had two!” The red-head from before eggs you on. 

“Ughhhhh” you lay your head against the table, enjoying the cold against your face. 

“Why are you out here by yourself anyway? You’re too pretty to be single.” You snort at that. 

“Can’t a girl have a drink by herself without it meanin’ somethin’?” Your voice slurred as you squished your cheeks against the table.

“She’s not alone now we’re with her!” You learned the shorter man next to the red-head was the red-heads brother. You can’t remember if they told you their names, too inebriated to remember. 

“Yeah what he said.” You trail off leaning your upper half on the table. One of the men began patting your hair as you mumble into the worn wood.

“You got pretty hair miss.” His voice was slurred as he gently pulled a strand of your hair. 

“Thanks... hey what’s your name again?” You laughed when he made a disappointed face.   
You turn your head around and face the exit, the saloon doors swing open. Two gentleman walk in the bar. You squint as you’re pretty sure you’ve seen that hat before. You can hear his laugh travel across the bar. 

Bolting up, “Arthur!” Your hands push against the table. 

He turns his head to you, looking surprised as you were. 

“Y/n? What are you doin’ here?” He steps closer to you, eyeing the gentlemen you’re sitting with. “Who’re your friends?” 

“Oh I forget, some nice guys I just met! What’re you doin’ here Arthur?” You stumble out from your seat at the table, trying to get closer to him. 

“Whoa there.” He catches you before you trip. Letting out a small giggle you lean against his body. 

“How many have you had?” Arthur glances toward the group you were sitting with. You couldn’t see the nasty look he was giving your drinking buddies. 

Your voice was light and giddy, “Two I think. I’m fine really.” Pouting you attempt to collect yourself, righting your legs you stand straight. Arthur’s arms were still around your waist, holding you steady. 

“Arthur? Isn’t that...?” The other man Arthur came with speaks up next to you. Arthur makes a motion you can’t see with his hand. 

Trying to see his friend you realize you don’t recognize him, squinting at him you try to recall if you’ve ever seen him before. He’s a darker gentlemen with black hair, tall and fit like Arthur. He was actually thicker than Arthur. 

Arthur sighed,”It’s alright Charles, wait here I’m gonna get her home.” 

Before you could protest, Arthur bent over and swiped an arm under your knees. Holding you bridal style. You scoffed at him, “Arthur Morgan you put me down right now.” 

He nodded his head no, “That ain’t happening woman. Just sit tight, I’ll get you home.” You throw your head back. “I’m really okay Arthur s’okay.” You place your head against his chest.

He’s already walked out of the bar, you don’t even remember him leaving. Maybe it is best if you go home, it really hit you when you stood up.

“Okay maybe iss’not okay.” You slur.

He just chuckled at you.“What you doin’ getting all drunk by yourself like that? There is a lot of creeps in that place.” 

“Wanted to relax, I bought a new outfit too. Wanted to break it in.” You shrug in his arms. 

“An’ what you all dolled up for?” 

You pout turning your head from him. 

“What?” 

“You.” 

“What about me?”

You sigh. Closing your eyes in a feeble attempt to hide yourself from his view, “I was hoping to run into you. Maybe..” You never were good with pursing relationships. Every time you liked someone you ended up ruining it by pulling some stupid stunt. Who would have thought teenage you getting drunk and confessing in a stupidly embarrassing way would be your go to way to charming everyone in your adult life.“

“Now why would you want that?” Arthur booted the hotel door open, nodding to the attending employee at the desk, “Where’s your room?” 

You groan, room spinning as you look up. “Second floor, room 7.” 

You can hear how heavy Arthur’s foot steps are as he walks up the stairs of the hotel. 

“Room, 7.” Muttering quietly to himself, “You got your key?” He turns his head to you, and you reach into your shirt, pulling the key that settled on the side of your breast. 

He raises a brow as you hand the key to him. 

You just shrug, “Not like anyone was touchin’em, probably the safest place for it” 

Arthur shakes his head, once again surprising you as he holds you in one arm to open the door. 

Your eyes immediately went to the bed, mind going to the gutter at the thought of what you’d let Arthur do to you in that bed. Your felt warmth travel to your cheeks at your thoughts. 

Arthur finally lets you stand once’s he’s kicked the door closed. 

“You like bein’ holed up in this hotel room?” He glanced around, taking note of the various personal items that laid about the room. His eyes found a silky garment that was hung up on the mirror, his cheeks turned red and he coughed as he turned away. 

You swayed a bit but managed to make it to your bed without falling on your ass. You dropped on your bed like a brick. 

“Don’t have a lot of privacy, these walls are as thin as paper, but my stuff is safe for the most part.” 

He huffed, hesitantly stepping forward. “Kinda the opposite for us, being in the middle of nowhere. Got a lotta privacy, but always have to be watchin’ our backs. It can be nice though, bein’ away from all the drama of town.” 

You sigh, the alcohol loosening it’s hold on you a bit. Lifting your head toward Arthur you pat the spot next to you. Inviting him to join you. 

“Ah, I’d better not.” Waving his hand he quickly pulls the only chair in the room to the bed. Sitting next to the edge of the bed. “Say you never answered my question before.”

“Which one?” 

“Why’d you wanna see me? You said you was hopin’ to run into me.” 

You groan, flinging your arm across your face. “You weren’t supposed to be listenin’.” 

“Didn’t you say the drink just makes you more honest? Why wouldn’t I be listenin’?” He had a smirk on his face as he teased you. “Don’t worry bout it darlin’ I’ll check up on you tomorrow mornin’. Get some rest.” Standing he slowly sauntered over to you, the gentle sway of his hips will haunt your dreams tonight. He stooped over you to gently grab your hand. 

“You have a good night now.” His voice was low and smooth, you felt his lips slide over your hand. You ached for more attention from the man, but you were too scared to ask him to stay. 

“Don’t you get yourself into trouble Arthur Morgan. I’ll be expecting to see you tomorrow.” Your face was red as you sat up right. 

“No promises.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he tipped is hat. He made a quick exit, locking the door behind him. 

You sat alone, feeling as if the room had gotten colder without his presence. You had eventually fallen asleep, your lips gently gliding over where Arthur’s had touched. 

Dreaming about cowboy hats and the northern lights. 

Waking up the next day was an adventure to say the less. Somehow you ended up on the floor, the nice outfit you had bought was thrown haphazardly over the hotel chair. Tangled in sheets and makeup smudged you look like you had a good time last night. However you’re noticeably lacking that sweet soreness down below. Sighing you begrudgingly got up. Fixing your room and changing into your day clothes. You need a good wash, you wished they had showers in this town. You liked baths as much as the next person but showers are so much easier.

Thankfully you don’t have a hangover, beer’s usually safe for you but if you dip into anything harder than that you’ll have hell to pay the next morning. 

You felt at ease though, you ended up running into Arthur, which is what you were hoping for. Hopefully you didn’t look like shit. You weren’t horribly drunk but you were close. If you would have had that third beer you might have done something stupid. 

You look around your room, feeling some kind of way. Maybe you should paint something for yourself today, it is your weekend still. You could spare a canvas, not like you don’t have plenty. You need something to take your mind off of Arthur anyway.

A knock on your door breaks your thoughts, who could that be this early in the morning? Your bare feet softly padded across the wooden floor, you open the door slightly.

“Mornin’.” Arthur drawls out, a crooked smile stretched across his face. 

“Arthur!” Swinging the door open fully you try to calm your beating heart. Did this man read minds? “What’re you doing here so early?” 

“I told you I’d come check up on you didn’t I? I may be an outlaw but I’m a man of my word.” 

You just huff absentmindedly at him for a moment before coming to, “Well come on in, I can pour you some tea?”

Arthur takes a step inside your room, tipping his hat politely. “That the same type as the night we had dinner?” 

You nod going to grab the pitcher and a glass. 

“Sure, you make a mean tea darlin’. I’d be a fool to say no.” He takes a seat on the chair he used last night. Eyes fixing on you as you pour two glasses. When did he start calling you pet names? 

“You flatter me too much Arthur it’s really nothing special.” You walk toward him, drinking in his relaxed posture. Legs spread open, he had an arm lazily laid upon the arm of the chair. His face was neutral as you handed him the glass. 

“Appreciate it.” He nods, tipping the drink back to take a sip. 

“So how was your night, you didn’t get into any trouble did you?” You take a small drink out of your tea as you watch Arthur set down his cup. 

“Nothin’ out of the ordinary, say you gonna answer my question today?” He set his eyes on you.

You stilled, face becoming warmer as you thought about last night, “About..?” You picked at a frayed string on the comforter you sat on.

“Did you get dolled up just ‘cuz you was hoping to run into me?” His voice was firm and unwavering but he was fidgeting and his eyes kept darting away from yours. 

Trying to draw forth some confidence you take a deep breath and stare directly at Arthur, “Yes.” You held in your that deep breath as his eyes finally find yours again. You can’t read his expression, his face neutral.

He opens his mouth, only to close it. Blinking rapidly he didn’t move. Staring at you he narrowed his eyes. 

You quickly stand, face burning, “L-listen don’t think too hard about that, Just forget I said anything. I-I have to g-“ Before you can turn to exit Arthur’s up and gently placing a hand on your shoulder. You turn around to face him, eyes teary, “You... you ain’t lyin’ are you?” His voice cracked, his eyes fell on yours and you could see the conflicting emotions on his face. He looked torn.

“Oh Arthur, I.. I, no I’m not lying-“ you flounder feeling overwhelmed by having to confess so soon. “I just, didn’t know where I stood in your book. Didn’t know if you even thought of me kindly, or just put up with me ‘cuz what I know. I just... wanted to look.. pretty for you.” Your body wants to internally collapse just so you can get away from this situation. 

You couldn’t even look up at him as your face burned. 

He was silent again. Hand still gently placed on your shoulder. 

He takes a deep breath, “I- okay.” Taking a step back he lets out his breath. He turns running a hand over his face.

“A-Arthur please, just let’s just..I don’t want to rush things okay? I can see this is hard for you. I won’t rush you for anything. Just please, relax. I’m gonna be outta town today so take some time. Don’t go running off on me okay?” You didn’t step closer to him, allowing him some space. You calmly gather some things for your small trip, turning toward Arthur only when you’re done. He’s moved to the bed. His head in hands. 

“Take your time Arthur. I’ll be here later if you wanna talk okay?” 

He sighs, his words muffled by his hands, “Thanks, I- I just need some time. I’ll come find you when I’ve.. gathered m’self.” 

At least he’s talking again. 

You bid him a good day and exit your hotel room. Trying very very desperately to not kick yourself for fucking things up again. You had only just met this guy and you already confessed, drunken and sober!

You had a chance to stop yourself but you squandered it. Today was not how you were planning it to go, at all. 

In the end your day was spent moping around the plains of New Hanover. You did that stupid thing you like to do whenever you’re feeling sorry for yourself, you floated in the middle of a lake. Like the overly dramatic fool you are. Fully clothed and drenched in self loathing. You’re gonna die alone for sure. 

Water tickled your ear drums as you gently bob in the water, you could hear Orion starting to fuss. You had been in the water about 30 minutes why is he all pissy for. 

After your rather pathetic pity party you finally head home, you’ve successfully wasted an entire day on absolutely nothing. Wonderful. The ride home was as mundane as could be. Two hours pass and you’ve finally made it back to Valentine, you really went out of your way to screw yourself over this morning. Putting as much distance between you and him as you could. You knew nothing about him, how could you just toss your feelings around so flippantly. Arthur probably could process it. Why would the woman he kidnapped develop feelings for him? 

Speaking of you don’t when or if you’ll see Arthur again, honestly you just want to get home and sleep. Forget about today and move on. 

Orion comfortably set in the stables you drag yourself to the hotel. Down the dirt road, through the wooden doors, up the stairs, down the hall and too the left to your room. And there was your bed. With out further delay you strip bare and throw yourself into bed. 

Dreaming about fish swimming in your tea. 

It’s been four days since you last saw Arthur, you distracted yourself as much as you could. Sending letters to whatever contacts you had for commissions, you even went so far as you mail your sister. She’s your more, well off, sibling who’s knows a lot of fancy folk. You’re sure she could hook you up with something. 

You’ve been pampering Orion a lot more than usual, you always spoil him when you’re feeling down. 

Anyway, at the moment you’re trying to find the best angle to sketch Valentine, it’s not the prettiest town you’ve seen, not the most memorable either but you wanted another architectural drawing in your portfolio so it’ll have to do. There’s not much of a skyline for it either so you’re gonna have to get extra creative.. you might have to embellish some things a bit. 

A familiar voice catches your attention, he’s clearing his throat. You turn to meet him. 

Arthur’s sat atop his horse, who you missed dearly as well, “Afternoon, darlin’” despite your internal strife you can’t stop your stomach from flipping at the sight of him.

“Arthur?” You cock your head to meet him, “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

He slid off his horse, looking at the ground as he walked up to you. “Ah, well I had to.. deal with somethings. Hope I didn’t make you wait too long.” He slowly lifted his head, timidly matching your gaze. You’re not sure what to say. 

“So, uhm. C-can we talk?” He took his hat off, gently pulling at the brim.

“Oh, okay..” you wanted to suggest going to the hotel but decided it’s best to go somewhere else, “You wanna go back to that pond we went to? We can talk there if you want.” 

His eyes lit up, placing his hat back on he nodded, “Let’s go.” Apprehensively you put your supplies away, readying Orion to set off. 

The trip is short only an hour so long, you have to spot memorized by now, not only for the dinner you had with Arthur but for how stunningly beautiful it is. Can’t get that view in the city that’s for sure.

Coming to a stop in the clearing you glance around, it’s still untouched. Even the small fire you two had build last time was budding up some small pieces of grass and foliage. 

Hitching Orion to a tree you make your way to the edge of the water. Arthur’s not far behind. He sits on the bank. His boots getting licks of water here and there. 

You sit as well. Soaking in the view. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this place.” You speak softly, as if to not disturb the peace. 

“It’s like another world here.” Arthur’s voice was as low as yours. 

You hum in agreement. Enjoying the sounds of nature for a moment, the two of you are silent. 

Arthur’s the one to speak up. He tells you of his passed relationships, how they ended up. He didn’t look at you much, it was almost as if you weren’t there at all. As if he was speaking to the woods and the water, letting them take in his pain even for a brief moment. His voice didn’t break as he told his story, his tone was that of reluctant acceptance. What good was fighting it if it had already happened, he couldn’t go back. You tried not to cry as he told his tale, but it was heartbreaking. 

“Now why are you cryin’?” His hands found yours, gently rubbing his calloused thumbs across your skin. 

You sniff, looking up to him with watery eyes. “You’ve had your heart broken in more ways than one. Y-yet you’re still so kind.” 

He huffs, “I ain’t kind Y/n.” 

“Ugh, yes you are! Look at you, you’re the one who’s been through hell and back and you’re comforting me. The blubbering idiot.” You raise you hands a bit to prove a point. Sighing you clear your voice, “Arthur, I understand your hesitations, and I-“ 

He slips his hands from yours to hold them up, “Wait wait, let me finish woman. I have somethin’ I gotta confess first. You might not be too happy bout it but.. I can’t hide it from you any longer.” 

Your open your mouth slightly, closing it shut you nod at him to continue. 

“Okay, well. There ain’t no nice way to put this but.. Dutch. He told me to keep an eye on you.. I.. I’ve been watchin’ you ever since you left the camp. Followin’ you, makin’ sure you ain’t been talkin’ to nobody about what happened. Now, I told him I trusted you, I don’t know why he thinks you’d betray us but.. I ain’t never been too bright, ‘specially when there’s a pretty face involved, so I listened to’im. And when I saw you strugglin’ to get your paintings across the way I couldn’t just watch anymore. Y-you didn’t tell a soul, didn’t even try to go to the sheriff. You just.. why didn’t you tell nobody?” 

“There’s a lot to unload there Arthur-“You laugh nervously, “Well, I mean in all honesty if you hadn’t been so humane to me I would’ve gone to the sheriff. Would have drawn a map right to y’all. But I couldn’t.” 

He blinked, “Me?”

You sigh, relaxing your shoulders, “Yes you, you coulda told me earlier you know. I already knew he didn’t trust me. I told him if it was that much of an issue he coulda dealt with me then and there but he let me go.” 

Arthur just stared at you as if you had grown a third head. You fiddle with the hem of your shirt, looking back at him. 

“You’re.. but.. I didn’t do anything to deserve your trust.” He was trying to understand you. 

“Sometimes it what you don’t that counts.” 

He scoffs, “Sounds like some fancy horse shit.” 

Shrugging,”My point still stands.” You turn your head back to the water, watching as the breeze carried ripples across its surface. 

“You really ain’t mad?” 

You exhale from your nose smiling softly, “I respect your profession. I figured you were keeping tabs on me anyway. Just didn’t expect to get swept up into... all this.” You wave your hand between you and him, “Arthur, I told you I didn’t know where I stood in your eyes. Thought you were just bein’ nice to me because you had to. Get on my good side an’all that.” 

You shake your head, looking up and taking note of how dark the sky has gotten, Arthur was silent, his face scrunched up. 

“Listen, I-“ You take a deep breath,”I- fancy you Arthur Morgan. A lot. Now I’m not expecting anything from you. I’m okay with bein’ friends.” 

Arthur let out a strangled kind of noise, like his words were stuck in his throat, “I’m still surprised you’re even in front of me. Keep thinkin’, “Why hasn’t she ran away screamin’ yet?”” 

You laugh, “I don’t scare that easy Arthur.” Shifting your place in the dirt, stretching your legs out in front of you. 

“Pfft, ya okay. You don’t remember the noise you made when I caught you?” 

You tense, quickly turning your head towards Arthur, “Ugh! That don’t count! You’re huge! You were running at me like there was hellfire on your ass!” 

Arthur raises his hands to his chest mimicking your startled expression the best he could, he then let out a very high pitched annoying squeal.

“I didn’t not sound like that!” 

“Oh sorry it was more like... Aaughhh!” His face contorting obnoxiously as he poked fun at you.

You burst out laughing at his facial expression, trying to defend yourself in between breathes. “Shut it! You’re one to talk mister big bad cowboy! You shoulda seen your face when I touched your arm! You woulda thought I was touching something else!” 

Arthur drops his hands, narrowing his eyes “Agh, well! I mean I kidnapped you! Why was you flirtin’ with me like that? I wasn’t prepared!” 

You snort, “You ran off so fast.” 

Huffing indignantly, he gets up to stand. “Well I think that’s enough openin’ up for the day, how bout I get you home before the sun dips too low.” 

You laughed, “Yeah let’s go.” Before you can get yourself up Arthur offers his hand to you.

He pulled you up with ease, and gently squeezed your hand before he let it go. He’s so gentle with you, it makes your heart ache. 

You two head back, mounting the horses quickly, the sun setting behind you as y’all move along the trail. You felt content, glad Arthur trusted you enough to tell you the truth. 

He was silent, relaxed posture as he rode down the trail. 

“Thanks for talkin’ to me Arthur. It means a lot to me.” 

He hummed as he turned his head toward you. “Now you’re gonna think I’m soft huh.” 

You laugh, “I thought that when I meet you.” 

He shook his head a smile on his face. “You just ain’t seen me when I’m mean yet. Hopefully you never have too.” He sounded guarded again, sighing. 

“Come on Mister-melodramatic I’ll buy you dinner before you head on home.” You spur on Orion to get him to go faster. He speeds up to join you. The two of it make it to town in record time. 

Finishing the day with a quiet meal and good company was a pleasant change in your routine. Arthur walked you to your room and kissed your hand goodnight. Promising you he’d see you soon. You went to bed feeling happy. 

The rain woke you up in the morning, it’s soft taps on the ceiling and windows gently pulled you out of your sleep. The sky was overcast, making the town look gloomy and drab. 

You wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day. And that you did. After checking on Orion and feeding yourself you went back into your room and holed yourself in all day, drawing in your sketchbook. The leather bindings was worn and soft as you’ve had it for ages. You’ve had it rebound multiple times to add more paper. It’s starting to get too heavy for you to travel with anymore however. You might have to retire it soon. 

The weather held up for a couple days, you had stayed in town for the most part. Can’t really do any commissions in the rain like this. You had seen Arthur here and there as you run errands every so often. However he looked busy every time you tried to go greet him. He seemed as disappointed as you were when he couldn’t spare a moment to talk, waving at you quickly before returning to whatever he was doing. 

By the end of the week the rain was finally letting up, you took Orion for a walk to let him stretch his legs. Walking across town to check if you had received any reply’s from the multiple people you contacted in your attempts to drowned yourself in work. 

You hitch Orion and walk to the post office, quickly retrieving the multiple letters waiting for you. Well at least reading all of this will keep you busy enough. 

Picking up some snacks for you and Orion you make your way back to hotel. 

You dump the 12 or so letters on your bed as you situate yourself. 

Some are replies from previous customers detailing what they want. Others are polite and not so polite people declining your offer. All and all you got a good amount of work from these batch of letters so you’re happy. The last letter was from your sister, the address was from Saint Denis, which is not where you thought she was. Guess she moved to her other estate. 

The envelope was heavy as you held it in your hand, you’re not sure what she sent you. You just asked her if she had any potential clients for you. 

Peeling open the letter your attention is immediately drawn to two golden... invitations? Unfolding the invitation you see your name written in fancy script, inviting you to party she was throwing. 

You groan, why must she be so.. extravagant? Golden letters is a bit. Much. The other invitation was for your guest. Why did she give you two she knows you don’t have any friends.  
  
Putting down the invitations you pull out the letter, sighing you read her letter. 

‘Dear Y/n,

I hope this letter makes it to your hands in a timely fashion, also in good health! I know how much you hate social gatherings but there will be quite a bit of influential guest who are attending and you can show off the pieces you’ve made for me. Could potentially lead you to making quite the name for yourself. Really you can’t miss this. Also I know you’re probably wondering why I gave you a guest invitation. Perhaps my baby sister finally found a suitable partner and she could maybe bring them if she so wishes. It’s on the 1st of the next month, I’ve included the details of you and your guests outfits, it’s all paid for already so don’t complain, I’ve also included the travel expenses in this letter so you have no excuse to not attend. I expect to see you a couple days before the party as well. We have a lot of catching up to do! Get here safe darling sister! You’re lucky our other sisters couldn’t make it or I would have turned this into a reunion of some sort. Imagine the chaos. 

Much Love,  
Your favorite sister. 

P.s. If you don’t come I’m burning all of your paintings and putting up pictures of my cats in their place.   
Love you. ‘

You groan again, throwing yourself back on the bed. Why was she like this. Couldn’t she just send you some names. Always making your life difficult. You throw a pillow over your face cursing. It was at the end of the month you had the weekend left, maybe part of the weekday too. You’ll worry about this on Monday. You’ll have to put your commissions on hold for a bit. You’re glad you finished most of them in the beginning of the month. 

Cleaning up the envelopes and letter you organize the mess. 

You’re not sure what to do with the rest of your day. It’s still muggy outside and the trails are covered in mud. You end up leaving your hotel room, walking around the town with your sketchbook. Again having another uneventful day. 

The next morning was uneventful. Deciding to, reluctantly, begin to gather the supplies for your trip next week you go out. 

The butcher had a good deal on dried meats, your glancing at the mans wares when a gentle tap on your shoulder draws your attention. 

You turn your head, making a noise of surprise when you see your favorite cowboy. 

“Arthur!” You giddily greet him fighting off the urge to hug him. 

He had a smile on his face at your reaction, “Howdy Y/n, you’re looking as pretty as always.” 

Your face bursts with color at his statement, laughing airily trying to not show how flustered you truly were. 

“It’s only 10 o’clock and you’re already trying to sweep me off my feet! How’ve you been Arthur?” Casually you look over him, he looks tired again. More so then usual. 

“Ah, I’ve been better but I ain’t dead so can’t complain.” He waves his hand, “Finally got some spare time to visit you.” 

Your face refuses to listen to you, cheeks burning. Gently you place a hand on your face trying to ground yourself, “Let me finish up here and we can get back to this okay?” 

Arthur nodded, “‘Course, take your time darlin’.” Tipping his hat to you. 

He’s bad for your heart. You quickly finish your purchase and gather your things, walking up to him bags in arm.

“What’s all that for?” He asked as he offered a hand to help, the two of you slowly walking down the road. “It’s not heavy I got it, you could give me your arm though.” You flirt lightly smirking at his blush, he holds his arm out for you. Gently you weave your arm around his. Loving the feeling of his strong arm in yours you sigh contently, “I’m going on a trip soon, gotta leave by Tuesday. My sister invited me to a party at her summer estate in Saint Denis.” You roll your eyes at the last part, your tone reluctant and drawn out. 

“You don’t sound too excited there.” He lifts a brow at you. 

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go. However there’s supposed to be a lot of influential people there. She says I could potentially get a lot of good customers.” You loll your head gently, “Plus she threatened to burn all my paintings I made for her if I don’t go” 

Arthur laughed, “Whoa, didn’t know you had a sister, she sounds interestin’.” 

“Sisters, they’re all interesting. Pains in my asses really.” You lean against him, “Always getting me into drama and being stupid.” 

“How many sisters you have?” He looks down toward you. 

“Four.” 

He whistles. “Damn.”

“Yeah, my childhood was somethin’ interesting.” You straighten yourself an idea popping in your head. “Hey, this is kind of adventitious, but would like to come with me?”

Arthur’s eyes widened, “Uhm, I’m not too sure that’d be a good idea darlin’.”  
You look up at him, face pleading. “Well why not?”

“Ah, I don’t think I’m the right person to be bringin’ to such an event.”  
You pout, “You’re the only one who I’d want to go with.” Arthur shifted awkwardly, sighing. “What if I pay you?” you suggest.

Arthur put his hands up, “Whoa there, you don’t gotta go that far.” He shuffled his feet a bit as he stopped walking to turn toward you. “You really want me to go?”

“It would mean a lot to me if you would.” you look down unsure if you were being pushy or not. 

“Alright, I’ll go if you want. I’d feel bad if you had to go by yourself anyway. Not to say you can’t handle yourself, Saint Denis ain’t that far but there’s some grimy people out there.” His face was red as he scratched his chin with his thumb. “It’s just me, no need to make a big fuss anyway.”

“I fancy you quite a bit Mr. Morgan, you’re a big fuss to me.” Your eyes met his quickly and you watch as his cheeks deepen in color. He silently pulled his hat down to cover his face. He made an embarrassed noise as he hides behind his hat.

“Y-you’re too much Ms.L/n.” Stuttering he puts his hat back on and avoids your eye contact. Silently offering his arm to you.

You stifle the laughter that wanted to come out of your mouth at the sight, he’s adorable when he’s flustered. Taking his arm the two of you continue back to your hotel so you can put your things away.

Once you two made it back to your room Arthur takes a seat in his chair, you deemed it his chair anyway. Relaxing a bit as you go about your room organizing things here and there.

“So when’s this party thing.” He asked lazily.

“The first of the month, my sister already paid for everything, she really forced my hand in this. We gotta leave a couple days early though, she wants to catch up or whatever.” You sigh, pulling out a large canvas.

“Hey could you look at this and tell me what it’s missing? I’ve been struggling with it for a couple months now. Something about it’s not right to me but I can’t put my finger on it.”  
Arthur straightens in his chair, “Sure, let me see it.”

You hold the painting up, watching his expression carefully. Suddenly feeling self conscious as he remains silent. 

He makes a thoughtful expression, his hand on his chin scratching gently.  
You shift your weigh, “What do you think?”

“It’s… pretty.” He spoke each word slowly.

You make a noise, “It’s horrible isn’t it? I made it before I got here in. I kinda lost my inspiration.” You put your arms down, sighing sadly.

“Hey now, don’t go makin’ that face. It’s good, just a little.. stiff? Don’t listen to me though I don’t know much about painting.” He raised his hands in defense.

Placing the piece down you go to stand next to him, trying to get some more perceptive. “It’s easy to copy what’s in front of you. Making something out of nothing is hard.” You let out a deep breath, “Anyway, sorry. Thanks for looking at it.”

“How bout we go for a ride around? Clear your head a bit, the muds dried up some.” 

You break your stare from the current bane of your existence, facing Arthur. “Sure! That sounds good.” 

The two of you spend the rest of the day together, casually exploring around New Hanover. 

It’s passed 5 when the two of you end up on a familiar path, next to a set of trail tracks that are familiar, although the last time you saw them your view was a bit skewed. 

“Hope you don’t mind me goin’ to back to camp for a bit I gotta get some things.” Arthur spoke over his shoulder, directing his horse across the tracks and into the brush.

“That’s okay I can wait here if you want. I doubt Dutch will fancy seeing me anyway.” 

“Aw you’re fine come on. It’ll only be a moment.” 

You huff, “If you say so.” 

You follow him into the trees, paying close attention to your surroundings as you get further in. He’s greeted by the gentleman you had drunkenly met at the bar. Charles if you are recalling correctly. 

“Arthur... Miss Y/n?” 

You’re not sure if you should be suspicious of anyone else in Arthur’s group. None of them have tried anything unforgivable to you so you suppose you could give them the benefit of the doubt. 

Arthur waved Charles off, “I told you not worry ‘bout her Charles. She’s only here cuz I brought her. We’ll only be a moment.” 

You waved politely. “Sorry I couldn’t make a proper introduction the first time we met. I’m Y/n L/n. Nice to meet you.” 

Charles eyes darted between yours and Arthur’s, “That’s okay, can’t say you did anything unsavory so it wasn’t a bad first meeting. I’m Charles Smith.” He nods his greeting. Letting the two of you pass. 

As Orion trots into the clearing of the camp you get a much better view of their home. Make shift tents scattered about, various tables and fire pits. It was cozy enough. 

You feel like an outsider immediately, whoever was casually walking about stared you down in suspicion. You try not to look offended, keeping your head held straight and your eyes forward. Arthur hitches his horse and goes to help you down as you settle Orion right beside her. You take Arthur’s hand as you hop off Orion. Giving Arthur an uneasy look as your feet hit the ground.

“You sure it’s okay for me to be here? I feel like I shouldn’t be here.” Your eyes dart to a lady who was staring you down a lot harder than necessary. You forget his hand was still holding yours when he squeezed it lightly, he turned his head toward where your line of vision was. “Ahh.. That’s just Karen, she don’t mean no harm. We all take some time before we can warm up to others, nothing personal. Just wait here I’ll only be a minute.” Another squeeze of his hand and he’s turning to walk away. Leaving you very awkwardly next to the horses. Seeking distraction from the people staring you down and their quiet whispering you go start to brush Orion. Not really sure what else you could do to pass time. 

You can hear someone walk up behind you, turning your head you spot Susan. You had met her once before she seemed.. nice enough. 

“What are you doin’ back here girl?” Her tone wasn’t outwardly rude but the contents certainly weren’t the most inviting. 

“Ah Ms. Susan, it’s nice to see you again. Arthur needed to pick something up and he asked me to join him so.. here I am.” Your hand comes up to rub your arm, unsure of where she wanted this conversation to go. 

Her eyes narrowed, “Why are you hangin’ around him? Arthur’s a good man. The likes of you shouldn’t be anywhere near him.” 

Your eyes widen, mouth opening and closing as you try to gather your thoughts. 

Before you could reply you can hear Arthur’s voice coming closer. “Ah Miss Grimshaw I have that herb you was asking for.” 

Her attitude changed on a dime as she walked up to him. Thanking him for his help she walked away. 

You were still kind of shocked, standing in the same position with a puzzled look on your face. Arthur walked up to, his almost towering height blocking the evening sun from reaching you, “You good there?” 

You nod dumbly not wanting to start needless drama. 

He turned his head back to Miss Grimshaw then back to you. 

“She try to scare you?” 

You snort shaking your head, “Something like that. You get what you needed?” 

He nods, “Yeah, don’t think too hard bout what she said. Like I said it’ll take time for them to warm up to ya.” 

Despite the unwelcoming welcome you couldn’t help the giddy feeling in your stomach at his words. He intended to keep bringing you around. 

“Take more than that to scare me off Mr. Morgan. You did kidnap me.” 

He shook his head, “You ain’t never gonna let that go are you?” 

You playfully laugh, getting back on Orion. “Nope! Come on I’ll race to the pond!” 

Arthur groaned. “Why we gotta race? Can’t we just take our time.” He mounted his horse. 

“Loser buys dinner!” You shout spurring Orion to run into the brush. 

Arthur yells at you following behind. “What? Get back here woman I didn’t agree to that!” 

By the time you two get home from the pond it’s midnight. You’re both tipsy from some ale you had. Arthur’s confidence spiked up way more than usual when he was drunk you’ll have to keep that in mind. The hotel wasn’t far now, but Arthur didn’t want you to go back there. Lord knows why. 

Y’all are on the outskirts of Valentine, Arthur’s sat on his horse which was in front of yours. And although you had plenty of space to go around you humored him.

“Arthur, why shouldn’t I sleep in the hotel?” 

“S’not safe.” He didn’t sound like he was budging any time soon.

“Why isn’t it safe? I’ve been there for almost two months now?” 

“S’not safe Miss L/n.” He moved his horse closer to Orion. Gently pulling the reins from your hands. 

With one hand holding your reins he grabs your hand with his other. 

“I can keep you safe Miss L/n.” His voice slurred and heavy. His lips were set in a pout, eyes heavily set on you. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep then Arthur?” His face was tearing at your heart, you’d do anything for this man. As much as it scares you, you would jump through fiery hoops to make this man happy. To see him happy.

His hand squeezed yours. His tone was soft and quiet now his eyes down cast. 

Hesitantly he looked up at you, “With me. I can keep you safe.” 

He looked too vulnerable, as if he was literally handing you his heart on a platter and not asking you to sleep next to him. His eyes were watery and red, maybe from the alcohol, maybe from something else.

“Okay.” You move your hand in his so you can hold it firmly. His eyes widened, a drunken smile runs across his face. He nodded, “I’ll set up a camp.” 

You heart all about burst in your chest. Maybe you weren’t the only one who drunkenly confessed to crushes. Arthur was doing things to your heart you weren’t sure were even possible. 

Even in his drunken state he managed to set up a descent camp, pitching a makeshift tent and everything. 

It was on top a hill overlooking the town. 

You’re not sure why he felt safer out here in the open but you guessed he was just more comfortable like this. 

When you finally made your way to the small camp you find Arthur sitting awkwardly on his meager bed spread. “I-it ain’t much. Kinda uncomfortable an’ awkward. Both me and the bed.” He was looking at the ground, twirling his fingers. You unceremoniously dump yourself next to him. Sitting as close as you could, you lean your head on his shoulder. “It’s perfect.” 

He was muttering something you couldn’t understand again. 

“Come on let’s get some sleep.” You brought one of your favorite traveling blankets, unfolding it you lay and cover yourself with it. 

Arthur was stiff as he laid back, and as much as you wanted to cuddle away his insecurities you decided it’s best to let him find his own way to you. You covered him as well once he settled down. 

Whispering a soft goodnight as you close your eyes and listen to the sounds of nature. Letting the sounds of the grass moving with the breeze and the crickets lull you into a sweet unconscious sleep. 

You’re awoken by the buzzing of a bee, annoyingly flying around near your ear. You flinch and try to move away from the sound yet there are arms and legs tightly woven around yours, preventing you from moving an inch. 

Arthur groans softly into your ear, tightening his hold on you. 

You managed to wiggle an arm free, wishing you could see his sleeping face. But he’s got you in a firm hold and you aren’t going anywhere soon. Not like you’re gonna complain, his has a knee settled right in between your legs. One arm underneath your head and the other firmly set across your stomach. 

He sure got comfortable. 

Your hand absentmindedly goes up to gently caress his arm, feeling the various bumps and scars as you smooth down his arm hairs. He’s toned as he looks. Your fingers continue to graze his arm, with feather like touches you explore his arms.

Surprisingly his arm relaxed its grip, allowing you to pull his hand closer to your face. You study his fingers, his nails were cut short and dirt was settled in them. His hands were much larger than yours with various calluses built up on the palm of his hand. He had a couple of soft patches of skin along side the back of his hand. You gently rubbed it with your thumb enjoying the feeling of his warm hand in yours. 

“You’re surely after my heart woman.” Arthur’s voice surprised you, he sounded well rested. Feeling like you may have crossed a boundary you release his hand, turning your head to look at him shyly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You looked at my hand like it was made a gold or somethin’, handled it like some precious thing. I ain’t ever been with a women who’s done that.” His hand settled on top of yours, eyes fixated on you. “To be honest it scares me to death.” 

You turn your body towards his. Giving him all your attention. “Nothing wrong with being scared.” You hesitantly place your hand on his cheek, smoothing a thumb over his facial hair. “You’re not alone Arthur.” 

His eyes were watery again, an expression you couldn’t read fell on his face. You couldn’t understand what those words meant to him. He placed his hand over yours, squeezing it gently. 

“Am I still dreamin’?” His expression serious as he whispers to you. Your body reacts for you as you bury your head in his chest, his expression too much for you. Cheeks burning your tone is light, “You’re turning me into a mush Arthur Morgan.” Laughing you raise your head. 

Seeing the lazy smile Arthur has made your heart beat faster than all his sweet words combined. He slowly leaned forward. Gently placing a kiss on your forehead. 

“As much as I wanna stay here an’ lay with you all day we should probably get you home.” His arms held you to him. Slowly and hesitantly rubbing your back comfortingly.

Sighing you agree, “Yeah, just a few more moments please.” Positioning your head against his chest again you listen for his heart beat. 

“You keep bein’ this cute I won’t let you go.” His voice was playful as he looked down at you.

“W-when did you get so brazen! You weren’t like this yesterday!” You can’t even look at him too flustered by his words. 

“Might’ve been the ale. Might be ‘cuz you’ve been so sweet to me.” He shrugs. “Come on. I still gotta gather my stuff for our trip.”

You groan and pull yourself from his embrace. “Ugh.” 

You and Arthur packed the camp and snuffed the remaining fire. Arthur had picked a spot right out of Valentine so the trip was short. You said your goodbyes to each other, planning on seeing each other again Tuesday morning to leave for Saint Denis. You ended up giving Arthur most of the travel funds to get together the supplies as you’ve ‘bought way too much meat for such a short trip.’ You’re not good with money, that should be obvious by your random splurges on you and Orion. And hopefully Arthur too, if he’ll let you. 

You can’t help but feel nervous about the trip. It would be short, under a week, but you’d probably be with Arthur the entire time. And if he keeps on being so damn charming you’re not sure you’ll live to see your sister, you’ll probably die of being overwhelmed. 

You’d been courted by people before, many a times in many a different ways. But here’s this mean looking cowboy who’s got his heart on his sleeve doing his best to reciprocate your feelings the only way he knows how, being awkwardly charming. And you’ll be damned if you say it hasn’t worked. 

All you can do now is cover your head and hope you don’t get hurt in the fall. 

The next day you get all the things Arthur requested. Wondering back and forth around town. Your Monday was rather ordinary. 

Sleep wasn’t coming easy this night unfortunately, you tossed and turned mind wondering too much to get a restful nights sleep. 

Knocking wakes you up the next day, you groan loudly, body protesting to being woken up. You can hear a voice coming through the door, “Come on princess, wakey-wakey.” 

Forcing yourself up you glare at the door, “Gimmie a minute Arthur.” Rolling off the bed you land on the floor with a soft thud, ah what a beautiful start to your morning. 

“You okay?”

“Define okay.” You stand, still wrapped in blankets. Meandering slowly to the door. Gently pulling the door open your eyes find Arthur’s.

His eyes were wrinkled in amusement at the sight of you, “You changing professions on me? Gonna run away an’ be a nun?” 

The blanket was covering your head, you softly glare at him, “Yeah think I’m gonna paint murals of Jesus’s dick everywhere. Live the holy life and what not.” 

He snorts, you open the door so he can come in. 

“I’d ask if you were ready but I can see you aren’t.” He waves his hand remaining in the hall. 

“All my stuffs ready, just lemme change. Not everyone’s an early bird like you, sunshine” you shrug turning to throw the comforter back on the bed. 

“Well I’ll get a cup of coffee for you darlin’. I’ll see ya downstairs when you’re done.” He nodded to you and took his leave. 

Despite your lack of sleep you got ready quickly, saying a silent goodbye from your temporary home. You’d gotten rather comfortable there in the month or so you’d been camping here. You doubt you want to come back however, feeling like you need a change in environment after this trip.  
  
Who knows where the road will take you.

Bags in tow you make your way downstairs, returning the hotel key to the receptionist. 

Arthur’s waiting for you outside, holding a steaming cup in his hand. And while you usually can’t stand black coffee you’re grateful that he was so thoughtful, taking the cup from him you carefully take a drink. 

“That should wake you up. You got everything?” He looks at your tense expression as you swallowed the drink, “Not a fan of coffee?” 

You wave, “It’s just really strong, I don’t think I can finish it. I’m gonna get all jittery.” Not to mention gassy, the last thing you want to do in front of Arthur is bust ass. God that’d be the end of your pride. “Thank you though!” You take another drink. Nose wrinkled you curse how much you’ve spoiled yourself with milk and sugar, now you can’t even stand the actual taste of coffee by itself. 

Arthur just laughed, “You’re one of them that likes it sweet huh? Give it here I’ll finish it.” 

Passing it over you secure your bags onto Orion. “Now how’d you know that?” 

“It’s kinda obvious sweetheart.” His voice taunting as he drinks the remaining coffee, placing the empty cup in his cargo. 

“Drinking black coffees like eating the damn coffee bean itself, I love myself too much to do that sir.” You retort, pulling yourself into your horse. 

“Too many sweets ain’t good neither.” Arthur raised on his horse as well. 

“That’s too bad, now that you’re in my life I’ll been getting double the recommended dose of sugar a day.” Your eyes find Arthur’s as you flirt shamelessly with him. 

His face flushed, whatever witty comment he had died in his throat. He gawked at you. 

Making Arthur Morgan turn into a blushing mess was quickly becoming your favorite pass-time. Laughing you spurred Orion, leading him out of Valentine. 

Arthur was hot on your heels when he finally gathered himself. When he finally reached your side he was still red faced but looked relaxed enough. 

“We should get there by the end of the day, but that’s only if we don’t stop to rest, and only if we don’t get held on in some nonsense along the way.” His eyes were focused on the path ahead, scanning around the landscape. 

The roads are mostly clear, weather nice and your company even nicer, Perfect day for a trip. 

“I haven’t been out this way before, what’s it like?” 

“Eh, hot an’ humid. There’s some swamp land before you get to the town, had some nasty run-ins with gators there. Not to mention those goddamn Lemoyne raiders, always causing some sort of noise.” Arthur spit, making an annoyed face at just the thought of dealing with them. “The towns full of ‘civilized folk’, bunch of half-wits with daddy’s wallet if you ask me.” 

You snort, “I’ll trust you then, get us there safety.” 

“Don’t you worry darlin’.” He glanced at from the corner of his eye, winking before returning to the road. 

“Such a gentleman Arthur Morgan! Hah, who woulda thought we’d wind up here. You going to a party with me. Me being sweet on you.” You look up at the sky thinking about how crazy life can be sometimes. 

“Certainly not me.” He shook his head. 

“Hope you don’t mind me asking, but did y’all ever find her? I’ve been curious every since, just didn’t have the heart to bring it up.” 

“Mrs. Lockhart? She was holed up in some abandoned town not too far from Valentine. I was kinda iffy ‘bout the whole thing after we accidentally picked up you, but she was a mean woman. Some people just put on this world to be cruel.” 

“What did she do?” 

“Turns out the husband was tellin’ the truth. She was drainin’ the family funds with her spendin’ an’ when the family finally cut Mr. Lockhart off he couldn’t afford her anymore. She tried to rob his other siblings to get some sort of cash before it all went to shit and she just ended up killin’em and running off with a bunch of shit. Poor guy was heartbroken, he thought she loved him.” 

“Damn, that’s rough... well I guess she got what was coming to her. Greed will make you do some stupid things.” You huff, your shoulders dropping. 

“You’re prettier.” Arthur’s voice was soft, you barley caught his words. Turning your head you give him a curious look, “Huh?” 

Clearing his throat he reiterated, “You’re prettier.. than she was.” That lovely red hue returned to his face with a vengeance. His eyes pointedly avoiding yours.

You made a happy noise, smiling up at him, “You keep being this charming Arthur Morgan and I might just have to keep you.” Repeating the words he used on you the other morning you watch as he glances at you with a smile on his face. 

“Well I think we can come to some sorta agreement.” He winked at you again, making you laugh at his awkward attempt at being smooth.

A couple hours into the trip and Arthur tells you it’s not too far now, and to keep your eyes open for any trouble. 

You and Arthur pass the time with small talk, sometimes you asked him questions about the area and he always seemed to have an answer funny enough. 

The wind picked up some, as y’all passed an abandoned town. Buildings and homes worn with age, a small grave site in the middle of it all. 

It was always eerie to see ghost towns, something made for life, devoid of any. The only thing left is the echoes of what once where.

Now you’re being melodramatic, Arthur’s beginning to rub off on you. 

The bayou was coming up, you could feel like moisture in the air, coupled with the warm breeze. It was a nasty concoction. 

“Alright we outta be caref-“ 

“Put’em up! Y’all are bein’ robbed.” A masked man jumped out from behind the brush, several other people popped out from seemingly thin air. Your heart drops, fear gripping you. 

Arthur shouts at you before drawing his gun out. “Get down!” 

Shots rang out before you could even think, Orion jerks away from the noise, running into the trees. Before you could think about it you jump off, rolling to the ground. Well at least this time you didn’t dislocate your shoulder. 

Groaning into the dirt you sit yourself up. Listening intently to the gunfight. Worried about Arthur.

You duck and crouch your way back to the main road, hiding behind a large tree you scan for him. There’s a couple bodies laid out across the road, some slumped against trees in awkward angles and some were still shooting back. 

You see Arthur behind a broken down stage coach, using it for cover. Letting out a deep breathe you calm yourself, focusing on the nearest person to you. You really weren’t a fan of fighting or killing but there are times you have no choice. 

Holding your body low to the ground you make your way behind the men, trying to remain as quiet as you could. They were still taking shots at Arthur, backs facing you as they focused on what they thought was the only threat. 

The first guy went down easy enough, you swung as hard as you could with the blunt end of your axe. Aiming for a certain spot on his neck, usually a sharp blow there will knock even the strongest person out. Sometimes they just get angry though. His body went limp almost instantly, thudding softly against the ground. 

Steeling your nerves you take another deep breath, slowly making your way around the trees you take out as many men as you can. 

You were testing your luck with not killing anyone but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You made your way closer to where Arthur was spotting him peaking from another cover. 

You crouched behind another man, readying yourself. Raising your arm, you swiftly throw your weight down. He turned before your ax met his neck, you ended up grazing his jaw. You step back, trying to put some distance in between you two.   
“Oh we gotta fighter.” You taunt as you lung yourself at the man, using your weight you knock him down, pinning the arm with the gun with your knee. 

His body wiggled in attempts to free himself. His face twisted in rage, spitting venom at you, “Those are my words bitch, thought you was dead!”. He moved his other arm free, slamming his fist into your side, trying to get you off of him. “We’re gonna have fun with you after we kill your boyfriend over there.” 

You grunt in pain, quickly moving your arm to bash the handle of your axe into his forehead. Immediately his movements halted and while he didn’t look dead, you’re sure he probably had some sort of brain damage. 

You raise from your position over the man, noticing how silent it was. The shootings stopped. You search the clearing for Arthur. He was standing on top of a body, looking around frantically. 

You walk out of the trees, clenching your side. “Arthur!” Waving him down he quickly rushes over to you. 

“You okay?” His hand found yours as he looked over you. 

“I’m good Arthur, they didn’t see what hit them,” You look him over, looking for any blood. He seemed fine, “What about you? You okay, No bullet wounds?” 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, I thought you had ran off.” His hand squeezed yours. 

Snorting you shake your head, “I told you I don’t scare easily Arthur Morgan. Been on the road for awhile now, not every days candies and lollipops. Especially when I’m by myself. Don’t see a lot of lone female riders do you? Anyway I wouldn’t leave you alone to deal with all that! Who do you take me for.” 

He chuckles, “ Well I’m glad you can handle yourself. Now let me see your side.” 

“It’s fine, just a little bruised.” You sigh, untucking your blouse. Wincing, you pull it up. 

“Nothing too bad, he scratched you like a cat outta hell though.” Arthur rubbed his chin, sighing. “Sorry you got caught up in that.” 

“That’s the way of life, ain’t your fault.” You shrug.

“Well we outta get, the law’ll probably be here any moment now.” You raise a brow but ultimately listen to him, leaving the scene after you call for Orion. 

The remaining trip went by fast, although your side was beginning to hurt more and more you were excited to see your sister. She’s got a lot of estates all over the damn country and she just so happened to be spending summer in Lemoyne. Somehow it ended up working perfectly, you being in town and her having to do some business. 

Lost in thought you didn’t notice the bridge coming up. Only till you heard the sound of hoofs clacking against the bridge did you snap out of your head. 

“Well, managed to get here in one piece, not bad I’d say.” Arthur’s looking around lazily speaking to you. 

You just nod, “Last stretch! She shouldn’t be too far now.” 

You and Arthur waste no time navigating through to town, your sisters estate was somewhere at the end of town. Y’all were aching for some rest after that long ride. After you had to ask for some directions y’all ended up finding it. 

Her home was large, two stories surrounded by a large stone fence. The main gate was already open as the two of you walked in

Arthur let out whistle as he look at the house. “You secretly rich or something? Her house is huge.” 

“That’s all my sister for you, she’s brilliant. An engineer, she would be top of the field if it wasn’t for her being a female. Such a shame the world is like that. Anyway she strong armed her way up and she’s finally got a good foot hold. She’s got three homes across the state to show for it.” 

As y’all approached the porch you spot a dog lying on the steps. 

“Brown!” You slide off Orion, running up to a shaggy brown lab. “Oh my god you’ve gotten so big!” The lab jumped on you, making the cutest happy whining noises. You rubbed his back “Awww, the last time I saw you, you fit in my hand!” 

Arthur dismounted his horse, coming up to you, “She don’t have this place guarded?” 

You pick Brown up like a baby, rubbing your face into his belly. “They’re there. You just can’t see’em” you voice was muffled by Browns hair. 

Arthur snickered at you, “How ominous.” Rolling his eyes he steps up to the front porch, knocking a few times before returning to your side. 

You had finally released Brown, wiping your face of the dog hairs. Arthur stepped down to pat him as well, “What kinda name is Brown?” 

You snort, pulling a dog hair from your mouth. “My sisters about as creative as a log. She names all her animals after their color.” 

“That can get confusing fast.” Arthur muses as he stands. 

The main entrance finally opens, you walk up the stairs pulling the invitations out of your bag. What looks like a ranch hand opens the door glancing at the two of you and back to you. His eyes find the invitations, holding his hand out to you. 

After a brief once over he nods his posture relaxing. 

“Miss L/n, The lady has been waiting for you! We’re about to have dinner please come in. We will get someone to place your belongings in your room.” 

You nod, motioning Arthur to follow you into the house. 

Your eyes are immediately drawn to a center pieces that’s placed on the second floor of the stairs. 

Gasping you rush up the stairs. 

It’s your painting, you can confidently say it’s your best painting. A three tier piece hangs on the wall. It was just a mountain view but you spent almost a year detailing and working on the damned thing. It was a piece that took a lot out of you but looking at it in its final form was a bit overwhelming for you. You hadn’t seen it in since you gave it to your sister. You didn’t want to sell it but she promised it would get more eyes on it with her. 

“You made this?” Arthur’s voice startled you. 

“Ah, yes. I- it was when I still had inspiration. It’s my favorite piece.” 

“It’s beautiful.” 

Your cheeks heat up, “Thank you.” 

The man who was escorting y’all cleared his throat. Getting you and Arthur’s attention. “This way please Miss and Mister. The lady is waiting.” 

The two of you turn to follow the gentleman, going down the stairs and through a corridor. The house was very down to earth for being so large, nothing too extravagant jumped at you and it really just felt like a family home. Warm and comfortable, walking through the library and dining rooms the man lead you to the living room. 

Before you could even step foot in the room a blur of color slams into you. 

“Sister!” Her body tackles yours onto the floor. 

“Oh god, get off me woman.” You groan as she lays on top of you, making no move to get off. 

“I missed you!” She cries looking up at you. Her hairs gotten longer, a few more laugh lines had found their way onto her face. But she looked happy. Her eyes were watery as she looked at you. 

“I missed you too now get off so I can hug you properly.” You have to calm yourself or you’ll cry too. After she finally got up you threw your arms around her, hugging her for dear life. 

“It’s been too long M” You giggle as she sniffled into your shoulder. “Stop that crying now. Let me introduce you to my friend.” 

She nodded letting you go to clean her face. 

Arthur found himself a seat on one of the couches.

“This is Arthur, Arthur this is my sister Margarita.” You made your way over to Arthur, introducing them to each other. 

“Excuse me for my appearance, you can call me M for short. It’s a pleasure to meet you Arthur.” M came up to him and gingerly shook his hand. 

“No apologizes needed ma’am. How long has it been since y’all seen one and other?” 

You sat next to Arthur, scratching your head for a moment, “Gosh, it’s been way too long. I’d say a year?” 

Your sister nodded her head in agreement, waving a hand to the gentleman who let y’all in. “Levi could you get us something to drink please? I bet these two are absolutely parched from the ride here.” 

“Course Ma’am.” 

“Thank you!” She nodded toward the man, return her attention back to the two of you. “A year and a half dear sister! It’s been longer since we’ve seen the others. I miss you all so terribly much.” 

You laugh, “Yeah, until the drama starts, you hear what Mama did when she found out Lille was pregnant? Damn near killed the poor bastard dumb enough to get her knocked up. Again.” Rolling your eyes you shake your head.

“You’d think 5 kids was enough for her already!” 

Your snort, “Guess not, so M what’s the whole party thing about and how can I convince you to let me sit it out.” 

Levi returned with a pitcher of tea, handing M the glasses. She poured each of you a drink, “You ain’t getting out of this Missy! You even brought a handsome guest! If you want any exposure for you work you gotta put yourself out there honey.” 

Sitting back down she held her nose up, “And last I checked you need the exposure.” 

You just groan, “I suppose so. I mean I could always go for the mysterious unknown painter thing.” Taking a sip you lean back on the couch. 

“That’s lame and you know it. Don’t worry I’ll get you all dolled up! I’m so excited to see you in a dress!” 

You reply by letting out another albeit louder drawn out groan. 

“I’m too tired for this, just feed me and let me go to bed.” Arthur chuckled at your expense, “Hey now don’t you laugh at me you gotta dress up too Mister!” 

He shut his mouth, glaring back at you. 

You sister hummed as she glanced between the two of you. “Well dinner was served already but everything should still be out so you two go ahead and eat, clean up and head to bed. Feel free to roam about if you wish. My home is your home.” She stands.

“And thank you Arthur for making sure my sister got here safely. Help yourself to seconds if you wish! Big boy like you’s gotta eat!”

“Ah I should be thanking her, haven’t seen this calm of times in.. Well quiet some time.” He chuckled scratching his cheek. 

Your sister glanced at you knowingly, a sly smile on her face. 

“Well I’ll be in my room if you two need anything just holler.” M bid her farewells and went upstairs. “Levi’s walking around the manor he’ll show y’all where you’re sleeping. Find him when you’re done.” 

You and Arthur thank your sister and say goodnight. Finding the kitchen for a quick bite before asking Levi to talk y’all around the place. 

He walked the two you upstairs to the left path, pointing out the washroom and your sisters room as he walked down the hall. He came to a stop before making it to the end of the hall. 

“Man who even needs this many rooms.” Your absolutely gobsmacked at this house, and at your sister for being able to afford it. And furnish it! 

Levi barked a laugh at your comment, “You should have seen M when she first moved in here, she was running around with her head cut off. Didn’t know what to do with the place.” He shrugged, “Anyway here’s y'all room.”

“Oh, our room.” You weren’t paying attention, you and Arthur were going to share a room. Oh, you walk in the room, seeing one bed in the corner of the room. Y’alls bags sat in the middle of the room.

Your face flushed as you turned to Arthur, trying to gauge his reaction. He was red faced too, pulling at his ear.

“Is this alright?” Levi glanced between the two of you.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Arthur spoke up, entering the room. Your felt your stomach flutter, trying to remain calm you nod to Levi.

“This is fine, Thank you Levi.” You smile politely at the man.

“Okay, I’ll be patrolling the halls tonight. Hollar if you need anything.” He parted with yall closing the door softly behind him.

You stood in front of the door. Slowly turning around. Taking the room in fully you find a small wardrobe in the corner, a reading chair sat next to a short book case. The walls had a couple paintings and photographs hanging from them. The room was nice enough nothing to extravagant.

“Sorry about that Arthur, I can ask her for another room if you’re not comfortable.” You glance in his direction, watching him as he pulled his meager bag onto the bed.

“It’s fine, no big deal. We’ve slept together before.” He went through his belongings.

“Yes, but we were drunk if I recall.” your tone was light, you didn’t want him to misinterpret you bringing this up out of your comfort. “But if you’re okay with it than I am too.”

A yawn finds out its way out of your throat. “Lord, I’m beat. That humidity really takes a toll.” You grab your things, deciding to take a quick wash before heading to bed.

“You need anything while I'm out?”

Arthur sat on the bed, slowly pulling his boots off. “Nah I'm alright you go on.”

You nod, leaving the room. The washroom wasn’t far just down the hall. Thankfully they had a bath already set up for you.

Stripping your clothes you stare at your reflection in the mirror. You were as confident as you could be about your body. It wasn’t appealing in your eyes, but it could be worse. You drag your fingers over your side, testing out the bruised flesh. Your face cringed as you push into the skin. Nothings broken thankfully but those bruises were gonna be there for awhile.

Sighing you turn to the tub, stepping into it. The water was luke-warm but still felt nice, the grime from the day was practically glued to your skin.

Finally being able to clean yourself you scrub your skin. Your eyes were drooping slowly as you sit up in the bath, deciding that you’re clean enough you sit up and dry yourself. Next to the towel rack you spot a glass bottle settled on a shelf, it was a clear liquid with a small piece of lavender floating in it. You pull at the cork and are greeted with the wonderful scent of lavender. You dab a small amount on your wrists and neck, trying not to think about what Arthur's opinion on lavender is.

After drying and pulling on a night gown you make your way back to your room. Your feet padded softly against the tiled floors, once you made it to the entrance of the room you suddenly felt shy. You know he is in there and you’re hoping desperately that he was asleep. Taking a deep breath and pushing your chest out a bit you turn the nob, trying to make as little noise as you could. Placing your items down you turn to look at the bed, Arthur was up still. Seemingly doodling in his journal, his eyes lift up to you, smiling softly at your attire.

“Your hairs down.” His voice was kind of croaky and low as he spoke to you, he sounded exhausted. As per usual this man never looks like he gets a decent nights sleep.

“Yeah, had to wash it. I was thinking about cutting it soon, getting annoying being this long and all.” You smile at him softly, turning toward your bag.  
You pull out your brush, making your way to the edge of the bed you sit. Parting your hair so you can go about the annoying and tedious task of de-tangling it.  
  
“It looks nice down. I know what you mean though, let my hair grow out for a bit and it was all over the place.” You could hear his pencil scratching against the paper as he chats with you.

“You had long hair? I wish I could have seen it!” You hum, imaging what he would look like. You run your brush across the bottom of your hair. Gently brushing the knots out.

“I don’t think I looked all that different. Still looked like an ugly bastard.” He chuckled at his statement. Shaking his head.

“Oh hush you’re not ugly in the slightest Arthur.” reprimanding him you turn on the bed pulling your legs under yourself as you finish up brushing your hair. “Who told you that you were ugly?”

You toss your brush onto your bag, missing horribly the brush sadly landed on the floor next to the chair.

Arthur snorted at you. “Ain’t no one have to tell me.”

Your mouth fell into thin line as you look at him. “Well, stop telling yourself that Arthur Morgan.” You yawn again, deciding it was finally time to sleep you crawl your way over to the pillow. Lifting the comforter you slide your legs into the sheets. Sighing contently, you turn your head to Arthur. He was watching you, he looked uneasy. His large hands were fiddling with his journal as he looked away. 

“Come to bed. You look tired too.” You softly pat the sheets, trying to invite him to get comfortable. “I won’t bite.” You giggle as he looked kind of panicked, He got up off the bed, pulling off his vest and undressing himself to his drawers. Despite you wanting nothing more to ogle him in all his glory you decided to respect his privacy and look away.

“T-this is different.” He settled himself next to you, pulling the sheets over him. You felt his leg brush against yours only to jolt away.

“It’s okay, we’re just sleeping.” Rolling to your side you get a full view of Arthur, he looked so stiff. Eyes wide open.

“It’s… just. I’ve never. Been in bed.. with a woman like this. Just sleeping. This feels so.. domestic?” His voice kept wavering in his uncertainty, his hands fidgeting with the comforter now.

“Take a deep breath, get out of your head. Relax your arms and your legs, un-clench your jaw and let out your breath.” Your hand reached out to grab his, gently prying his hands from wringing the blanket to death.

“Relax. You’re okay.”

Arthur took a deep breath, exhaling from his nose and released the tension in his body.

“You’re okay.” Your voice was drowsy, eyes heavy as you looked over Arthurs face. “Try to get some sleep hon, you need it.”

Your breathes grew even and far apart as sleep finally took its hold on you.

Arthur was still awake, looking at your sleeping face. He felt overwhelmed by the confusion in his head. Despite his inner turmoil he turned on his side, slowly slipping his hand in yours. Allowing sleep to finally take him in as well.

You woke first again, the sunlight filtering in through the blinds. Shifting your hips you stretch your legs, once again you felt Arthur's legs and arms tangled around you. This time however his hand had gotten much more curious, he’s managed to worm his way under you night gown and a his hand is firmly grabbing your bare breast.

You had to stifle the laugh that wanted to come out. He’s really handsy when he’s asleep. His face is going to be priceless when he finally comes to.

Moving a bit you try to get in a comfortable position, Arthur was out. His breathe steadily blowing across your neck. Deciding to poke the bear you wiggle your hips a bit, feeling his very much awake erection rubbing against your butt. Oh this poor man is going to have a heart attack when he wakes up.

He look a sharp intake of breath, his hand flexing around your breast for a brief moment. You could hear his breathing change as he finally came to. Softly he let out a low groan, his eyes cracked open for a moment.

You couldn’t hid your smug smile as you turn to look at him.

Despite the position you’re in you can see how clear his face looks. His skin looks more colorful and his eyes lack the redness that had been there. He really looked well rested.

“Good Morning Arthur.” Your tone was full of mirth as your eyes crinkled in amusement. You’re just waiting for him to come to.

“Mornin’.” His voice was less gravely a bit clearer. He moved to turn but finally took notice of his arms around you. “Oh.” His eyes widen and you watched in glee as his cheeks darkened and he finally released your body. His leg pulling out from in between yours and his hand rights your dress. “Uh..”

You burst out, laughing at the man’s expression. “I-I’m sorry A-Arthur..” He just covered his face with his hands. “It-it’s okay!” Speaking in between fits of laughter you take a deep breath trying to calm down.

“I should be apologizing not you.” He groaned into his hands, scrubbing his face.

“Really it’s fine. I’m flattered you feel so comfortable around me. You look rested, I'm happy.” Your face was warm as you looked at Arthur, genuinely feeling happy.

“Come on silly, let’s go get breakfast. I’m sure my sister has a whole lot of stupid shit planned for us today.”

“You sure? I feel like I made an ass of myself.” Arthur got up sighing loudly. You didn’t notice his mild panic when he got up. He adjusted his briefs in attempts to hid his shame.

“I think I’d feel worse if you didn’t touch me at all. I’d think you weren’t attracted to me in the slightest.” humming you giggle as you get up to change into your day clothes.

“Now. That ain’t true. Who wouldn't be attracted to you.” Arthur was faced away from you as you changed, he began to dress himself quickly.

“Lot’s of folk, but still.” You bend over to grab your brush, running in through your hair once more. Working to put it back up your hands deftly braid your hair.

“You’re a fine woman Y/n. Don’t let anyone let you think different.”

A large smile pulls across your face as you look at Arthur through the mirror.

“Stop it now, you’re making me blush.” Wrapping your hair into a bun your gently run a hair pin through it to hold it into place.

A knock interrupted the silence in the room, “The lady wanted me to fetch yall for breakfast.”

Arthur adjusted his suspenders, “We’ll be right out.” He sat on the chair in the corner to pull his boots back on.

You grab your day coat and Arthur’s hat. Walking up to him you take another leap, getting directly into his personal space. Arthur looked up at you, a small smile pulls on his mouth. 

Slowly you reach your hand to his head, smoothing a piece of unruly hair down. You felt his hands gently hold you hips, his eyes never leaving your face.

You place his hat on his head. Smoothing down his shirt. 

“Y/n...” 

You hum softly, smiling at him. “Let’s go cowboy.”

He nodded, removing his hands from your waist. Standing up from the chair. Returning your gesture he tucked a stray strand behind your ear, clearing his throat. His cheeks returning to that lovely shade of red. 

“Let’s go then.”

The two of you made your way down to the dining room. The smell of pancakes filters through the house. 

“Ugh she made her pancakes Arthur.” You groan happily at the thought. “My sister makes the best pancakes it’s the only thing she’s good at besides math.”

“Pancakes. I haven’t had those in years.” 

“God you poor soul let’s go fix that.” 

Rushing through the halls, the dining room came into view. There was a small chandelier hanging above the dining room table. Your sister was sitting at the head of the table, Levi was next to her. A couple more faces you didn’t recognize were sitting at the table as well. 

“Y/n! Arthur! Good morning!” M beamed up at the two of you as y’all stood in the entry way, she held her arm gesturing to take a seat. “Hope you two slept well!” 

You pulled out a seat next to your sister, politely smiling at the other people at the table. Arthur sat next to you, fidgeting awkwardly in his seat. 

“We did, that bed did wonders for my back.” M looked pleased at your praise. 

“And how about your partner? Arthur how did you sleep?” M glanced at Arthur, passing out a glass of orange juice to you and him. 

“Oh. It was wonderful. I don’t think i’ve ever slept on something so soft in my life.” Arthur replied nodding his head as she handed him his glass of juice. 

“Wonderful! Well now that we are all here we can dig in! Sister darling I made your favorite!” 

“I know I smelt it. I love you.” With little prompting everyone began piling pancakes onto their plates. Your sister also made some eggs and sausage. 

You pull together your plate. Wasting little time you shove the food into your face. Your mouth full, “M oh my god I think I missed your pancakes more than I missed you.” 

“Shuddup. Rude.” M rolled her eyes at you. “Let me introduce you to these fine folk in front of you now. While you’re stuffing your face like a show pig. You’ve already met Levi, he’s my right hand man. Next to him is Rachel, head maid of the house. She keeps us all in check so watch yourself. Beside Rachel is Delilah she’s my best friend here from upstate she’s here for the party also.” 

Arthur and you nod at them in greetings. 

“So what are the plans today dearest sister of mine.” You poke at the last bit of pancake on your plate. 

“We have to get y’all outfits! And really other than that I don’t have much else? Spending quality bonding time with my sister would be nice!” M finished off her drink. 

“Well I don’t wanna take Y/n from you. I got some things I gotta do around town so I’ll get out of y’alls hair today.” Arthur spoke up finishing his last bit of food. 

“Alright, we can stop by the tailor and get everything set up. Shouldn’t take more than an hour. After that I guess its you and me today sister dearest, we can finally catch up!” M clapped her hands together. 

“Sounds good.” You collect Arthur’s dish and cup. “Thanks for breakfast M.” 

Arthur nodded along, “You do make a mean pancake. Guess being good cooks runs in the family?” 

“Oh my.. She made a meal for you?” M gawked at you, and you very pointedly avoid her eyes. 

“It was nothing.. really! We should get going!” You stand quickly gathering everyone’s dishes, helping Rachel in taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen to be washed. 

You practically run into the kitchen with the dishes avoiding your sisters gaze as much as you could. 

“She made you a meal?” You heard M whisper to Arthur before you left the room. 

Your face burned. 

Rachel was next to you as you organized the dishes. 

“It’s alright I can clean them up from here. Thank you for your help Y/n.” Her voice was small yet confident. She smiled at you and gestured for you to return to the dining room. Despite your wish to be anywhere but there you reluctantly make your way back to the dining room. 

“Well we should get going then, since someone here is so eager to go.” M’s tone was teasing as she led you and Arthur to the foyer. 

Oh lord today was going to be fun.


End file.
